Vihreä On Uusi Musta
by lilynetta
Summary: Nuori Raistlin Majere löytää itselleen uuden opettajan matkallaan suuruuteen. Hullu hän varmaankin on - kuka muu väittäisi itseään jumalaksi? - mutta tietää taikuudesta paljon, ja tuntuu ymmärtävän Raistlinia tavalla, jolla kukaan toinen ei ole koskaan edes yrittänyt... Pohjautuu teokseen Hengen Miekka, eli kaikki, minkä tunnistatte, on kotoisin sieltä.
1. Luku 1

=1=

Oli pistävän kylmä kevättalven päivä, kun Raistlin palasi taas kerran salaiselle metsäaukiolleen paetakseen hetkeksi luokkatovereidensa pistäviä katseita. Hän istui kaatuneen tukin päällä ja kipristeli varpaitaan pitääkseen veren liikkeellä. Sormia ja kasvoja kirveli ilkeästi.

Raistlin tunsi hengityksensä rohisevan kivuliaasti kurkussaan. Hän yritti valmistaa itseään odotettavissa olevaan kohtaukseen, ja pian yskänpuuska jo ravistelikin hänen haurasta kehoaan, poltti keuhkoja ja repi kurkkua.

"Kivuliaan kuuloinen yskä, lapsoseni", vieras ääni sanoi myötätuntoisesti hänen viereltään.

Raistlin käänsi rajusti päätään äänen suuntaan, ja liike yhdistettynä hänen senhetkiseen tilaansa sai hänet horjahtamaan tukilta. Vain häntä kohti kurkottaneen muukalaisen salamannopeat refleksit ( _haltiako?_ ) estivät Raistlinia mätkähtämästä maahan. Hän avasi suunsa jotain sanoakseen, mutta jo pelkkä hengen haukkominen yskäisyjen lomasta tuntui lähes ylivoimaiselta.

"Tuo ei sovi", muukalainen sanoi, "eihän keskustelussa ole mieltä jos toinen osapuoli ei voi osallistua. Annahan kun autan sinua." Hoikka käsi painui yllättäen Raistlinin rinnan päälle ja hän sävähti kauemmas, mutta tunsikin äkkiä syvän lämmön valtaavan itsensä ja taltuttavan hänen keuhkojaan raatelevan kivun. "Noin on parempi. Oletko valmis rupattelemaan?"

Raistlin saattoi nyt ensimmäistä kertaa kohdistaa katseensa muukalaiseen. Äänestä hän oli päätellyt, että kyseessä oli mies, mutta kasvot jotka hän kohtasi olisivat korkeine poskipäineen, heleine hipiöineen ja siroine, terävine piirteineen voineet yhtä hyvin kulua naiselle. Kasvot ja hoikka vartalo olivat kuin haltialla, mutta mustien, silkinsileiden hiusten alta pilkistävien korvien muoto oli täysin ihmismäinen. Miehen silmät olivat hyvin vihreät, ja näyttivät vaihtavan sävyään joka kerta kun Raistlin katsoi niihin.

Mies hymyili hänelle iloisesti, mutta hänen ilmeessään oli samalla jotain uhkaavaa; se toi mieleen hiiren kanssa leikittelevän kissan.

"Kuka sinä olet?" Raistlin kysyi epäluuloisesti. _Mikä sinä olet?_

Mies suipisti viehättävää suutaan kuin mököttäen. "Hyvien tapojen mukaan kuuluu esittäytyä ensin itse", hän huomautti. Raistlin tyytyi mulkoilemaan häntä kunnes mies kohautti välinpitämättömästi olkapäitään. "No, mitäpä siitä! Voit kutsua minua Lokiksi. Ja sinä puolestasi olet Raistlin Majere. Olen tullut kaukaa tapaamaan sinua."

"Minuako? Ja miksiköhän?"

Loki virnisti leveästi. "Tietenkin tehdäkseni sinulle ehdotuksen, lapsi hyvä!"

Raistlin kohotti kulmiaan. "En ole kiinnostunut."

Loki heilautti torjuvasti kättään. "Oi, olet kyllä! Sen näkee jo vartalosi asennosta. Olet utelias lapsi, ja haluat tietää miksi olen tullut luoksesi ja mitä voin sinulle tarjota, mutta olet myös liian älykäs paljastaaksesi itseäsi ventovieraalle."

Raistlin ei sanonut mitään sen enempää myöntääkseen kuin kieltääkseenkään väitettä, mutta hän piti Lokia tarkasti silmällä etsien vihjettä tämän aikeista. Loki ei vaikuttanut olevan tarkkailusta moksiskaan.

"Se, mitä minä voin sinulle tarjota", Loki jatkoi, hiljaisella äänellä kuin olisi ollut solmimassa salaliittoa, "on voimaa, mainetta ja kunniaa yli villeimpien kuvitelmiesi. Voin antaa sinulle terveyttä, vahvan kehon joka ei petä sinua ja joka on arvollinen kantamaan mielesi terävää miekkaa ja sielussasi leimuavaa taikuuden tulta. Voin neuvoa sanat, joilla määrätään vuodenaikojen kiertoa, taivaankappaleiden liikkeitä ja ihmissydänten hupsutuksia!"

Raistlin hymähti nihkeästi. "Jos tuohon pystyisi, täytyisi olla vähintään jumala", hän huomautti kuivasti. Nähdessään Lokin mairean hymyn hän tunsi niskakarvojensa nousevan pystyyn. "Jumalia ei enää ole! He lähtivät! Enkä ole koskaan kuullut jumalasta nimeltä Loki!"

Loki niksautti niskojaan. "Minä en tosiaankaan kuulu täkäläiseen kaanoniin", hän vastasi vähätellen, "mutta jumalaa minussa piisaa enemmän kuin tarpeeksi."

 _Mielipuoli_ , Raistlin mietti ja katseli miestä varuillaan. Hän vaikutti kuitenkin sangen vaarattomalta harhoineen, ja Raistlin muisti liian hyvin, miten ihmiset pudistelivat päitään hänen äitinsä selän takana voidakseen suhtautua liian tuomitsevasti muihinkaan mieleltään järkkyneisiin.

"Jos todella voisit tarjota minulle kaikkea tuota", hän sanoi verkkaisesti, päättäen leikkiä mukana toistaiseksi, "niin mitä minun pitäisi antaa sinulle vastineeksi? Tiedän, ettei kukaan anna mitään ilmaiseksi… eivät etenkään jumalat."

Loki virnisti silmät tuikkien. "No, en ainakaan sitä mikä sinua ensimmäisenä tulee vastaan, kun keväällä palaat kotiisi… Se on oletettavasti veljesi, ja niitä minulla on jo liiankin kanssa." Tämän sanoessaan miehen silmiin ilmestyi jotakin synkkää ja uhkaavaa, ja Raistlin värähti ääneen hiipinyttä katkeraa sävyä – se oli hänelle liiankin tuttu. Sitten Loki kuitenkin naurahti ja hetki meni ohi. "Mutta ei, minun hintani on huomattavasti yksinkertaisempi; haluan, että otat minut jumalaksesi, ainoaksi, jota kumarrat."

"Ja miten minun sinua tulisi sitten palvella?" Raistlin kysyi varuillaan.

Loki heilautti kättään huolettomasti. "Voi, ihan sitä tavallista… pukeutuisit minun väreihini, rukoilisit nimissäni –" vihreiden silmien pupillit kaventuivat kissamaisiksi viiruiksi, "– tarjoaisit minulle aika ajoin uhrin kiitokseksi avustani… Ei mitään lapsia tai neitsyitä - hyvänen aika! – mutta jos vaikka surmaisit miehen rehellisessä taistelussa, voisit nimetä hänet minun kaadokseni."

Raistlin tuijotti häntä hetken, ennen päästi lyhyen, epäuskoisen naurahduksen ja nousi seisomaan, päätään pudistellen. "Olen pahoillani, mutta olette tullut kaukaa turhaan. Toivotan turvallista kotimatkaa."

Hän lähti kävelemään takaisin mestarinsa koululle, kun Lokin ivallinen ääni kuului hänen takaansa: "Niin, mitäpä sinä minun avullani tekisit. Onhan sinulla aina veljesi, tuo kömpelö, uskollinen aasi, jonka olkapäästä voit ottaa tukea ja joka ei koskaan jätä väliin yhtäkään tilaisuutta kertoa, että sinä olet _heikompi kuin hän_ , että sinä _et pärjää ilman häntä_ , että _sinä tarvitset häntä!_ "

Raistlin käännähti salamana ympäri, silmät leimuten ja sappi suutaan polttaen, "Minä en tarvitse häntä! Hän ei löytäisi edes sukkapariaan aamuisin ellen minä olisi häntä auttamassa! _Caramon tarvitsee minua enemmän kuin minä häntä!_ "

Hiljaisuus vastasi hänelle; Loki oli kadonnut. Raistlin vilkuili ympärilleen ja pani samalla merkille, että vaikka hänen omat jälkensä erottuivat selkeinä painautumina tuoreella lumella, aukion poikki ei kulkenut yksiäkään muita jälkiä. Paikka, jossa Loki oli vain hetki sitten seissyt, näytti sekin täysin koskemattomalta.

Kylmänväreet kulkivat äkkiä Raistlinin läpi ja hän tunsi halua itkeä tuntiessaan tutun kivun hiipivän takaisin rintaansa. Lokin lahja oli selvästi ollut vain hänen haluamansa keskustelun pituinen.

Raistlin palasi hitaasti mestarinsa koululle miettien, oliko hän tehnyt oikean valinnan ollessaan ottamatta Lokia todesta… ja mitä olisi voinut seurata, jos hän olisi tarttunut tämän tarjoukseen…?


	2. Luku 2

=2=

Seuraavan kerran Raistlin tapasi Lokin keväällä. Hän oli juuri ollut sulkemassa Jon Farnishin pussia sujautettuaan sinne muutaman eilen poimimistaan tulilehden lehdistä, kun kuuli jonkun naurahtavan kuivasti selkänsä takana.

"Näin sinä siis todistat heille suuruutesi… Maksattamalla lapsellisen nimittelyn pahantapaisen koulupojan kepposella…?"

Raistlin kääntyi kädet nyrkissä kohtaamaan vihreäsilmäisen miehen joka nojaili seinään hänen takanaan ja tutkaili kynsiään pitkästynyt ilme kasvoillaan.

"Mitä sinä tahdot?" hän kysyi synkästi.

Loki kohautti olkapäitään. "Voi, en ihmeempiä. Edellinen keskustelumme ei sujunut ihan niin hyvin kuin olisin toivonut, joten ajattelin tulla esittämään tarjoukseni uudemman kerran. Vähän niin kuin saduissa aina… kolmesta poikki." Hän kohdisti Raistliniin läpitunkevan katseen, joka sai tämän tuntemaan olonsa hieman epämukavaksi. "Älä väitä, ettet ole harkinnut sitä? Ettet ole yön hiljaisina tunteina palannut tuohon päivään metsässä yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen, miettien, mikä voisi nyt olla toisin, jos olisit silloin tarttunut tilaisuuteen…"

Raistlin kyräili Lokia. Tosiasiassa hän oli pähkäillyt asian kanssa, mutta ei ollut aikeissa myöntää sitä tälle muukalaiselle, jonka väitetystä jumaluudesta ei ollut saanut pienintäkään todistetta. Mahtava maagi, kyllä, kenties jopa arkkimaagi… mutta jumala…?

Loki tuhahti halveksuvasti. "Niin, senhän näkee… Ehkeivät koulutoverisi tämän jälkeen enää kiusaa tai nimittele sinua, mutta ei se heitä sen suopeammiksikaan tee. Tästä eteenpäin heidän sinua kohtaan tuntemansa pelko ja halveksunta tulevat vain kasvamaan kaunaksi ja vihaksi. Lopulta et siis voita yhtikäs mitään."

"Mitä sinä siitä välität?" Raistlin tivasi pahansisuisesti. "Et ymmärrä tästä mitään, joten pidä vain huoli omista asioistasi!"

Mies kohotti katseensa ja hänen silmissään välähti jotain synkkää ja vaarallista, mikä sai Raistlinin astahtamaan taaksepäin. "Olet heiveröinen poika maailmassa, joka palvoo voimaa ja lihaksia. Olet älykkäämpi kuin kukaan niistä, joita he haluaisivat sinun ajattelevan vertaisinasi, ja sisälläsi soutaa voima, jota et vielä hallitse, mutta joka saa ihmiset vaistomaisesti suhtautumaan sinuun varoen. Olet kasvanut avoimen, ihaillun veljesi varjossa, ja hänestä erottuaksesi olet korostanut luonteidenne eroja niin itsepintaisesti, että olet jäänyt vangiksi rooliin, jonka itsellesi sälytit." Loki oli puhuessaan lähestynyt Raistlinia väijyvin askelin, ja tämä oli puolestaan perääntynyt kunnes oli tuntenut selkänsä painuvan seinää vasten. Loki kumartui eteenpäin, niin että heidän nenänsä lähes koskettivat toisiaan. "Olet pelkkä lapsi, ja kaikki tähänastiset elinvuotesi ovat olleet pelkkä lauha aamupäivä minun elinpäiviini verrattuna. Älä enää koskaan väitä minulle, että en muka ymmärrä!" Viimeiset sanat tulivat ulos lähes murinana.

He seisoivat hetken vastatusten, kuin aika olisi lakannut liikkumasta heidän ympärillään. Raistlin nieleskeli tyhjää kun jonkin, mitä hän saattoi kutsua vain voimaksi, moukaroi hänen mielensä muureja vasten. Loki tutkaili häntä kylmin silmin, kunnes hymähti, suoristi selkänsä ja astui taaksepäin. Raistlin tunsi kuinka paine hänen päässään hellitti samalla kun mies loittoni, veti syvään henkeä ja sai vastineeksi sitkeän yskänpuuskan.

"Tee niin kuin tahdot, poika. Voit ottaa vaarin jo kerran esittämästäni tarjouksesta ja tulla suuremmaksi kuin yksikään arkkimaagi ennen sinua, maagiksi jota kaikki kunnioittavat ja ihailevat… tai voit jatkaa nykyisellä polullasi, joka tulee viemään sinulta kaiken kunnes lopulta seisot oman tuhkasi raunioilla eikä rinnallasi ole enää ketään – etkä voi syyttää siitä muita kuin itseäsi." Loki veti oven auki ja astui oviaukkoon antaen keskipäivän auringon loistaa huoneeseen hänen ohitseen. "Sinuna harkitsisin tarkkaan, Raistlin Majere… Sillä kerran vielä tarjoan ja sitten en enää."

Ovi heilahti kiinni Lokin perästä jättäen Raistlinin pimeyteen. Kun hän sai kompasteltua huoneen poikki ja avattua sen uudelleen, Lokia ei näkynyt enää missään.

Illalla, maatessaan vuoteessaan, Raistlin tunsi päivällä saavuttamansa voiton huuman hiljalleen haihtuvan ja jättävän jälkeensä onton, kolottavan tyhjiön hänen sielunsa hiljaisuuteen. Hän oli saanut kostonsa, todistanut kaikille, ettei hänen kanssaan pelleilty… Miksei hän kuitenkaan kyennyt iloitsemaan voitostaan?


	3. Luku 3

=3=

Raistlin tuijotti pergamenttia, jolle oli kirjoittanut sanat _Minä, Magus_ niin tiiviisti, ettei enää erottanut siinä lukevaa tekstiä. Hän ei voinut epäonnistua, ei nyt! Tätä varten hän oli uurastanut niin hartaasti, tätä on oli halunnut ja toivonut…

 _Tämä ei voi päättyä näin!_ hän huusi mielessään. _Auta minua!_ Ja sitten, kuin rukouksena, _Loki…_

Äkkiä hänestä tuntui, kun hänet olisi kiskaistu syvälle sisäänsä, jonkinlaiseen tyveneen jossa kaikki muu lakkasi olemasta. Ja siellä häntä odotti Loki.

Loki virnisti hänelle kissamaisesti hymyillen. "Kutsuitko ehkä minua?"

Hetken Raistlin ei tiennyt, mitä sanoa tai tehdä. Osa hänestä ei edelleenkään ollut valmis uskomaan, että Loki oli mitä sanoi olevansa, ja loput tunsi syvää epäluottamusta hänen näennäisen joviaalia olemustaan kohtaan. Loki oli kuin suljettu lipas, ja Raistlin tiesi, että jos hän löytäisi avaimen tuohon lippaaseen, löytyisi sen sisältä vain uusi lipas ja sama jatkuisi loputtomiin.

Mutta hän halusi niin hartaasti…

Raistlin polvistui Lokin eteen ja puhui vakaalla äänellä. "En tiedä, mitä minun tulisi sinusta ajatella. Yhtenä hetkenä olet leppoisa, seuraavana näytät olevan valmis repimään minut kappaleiksi. En voi edes olla varma, oletko jumala, kuten sanot olevasi, puhumattakaan siitä, mitä todelliset tarkoitusperäsi ovat. Voi olla, että palvelemalla sinua tuotan maailmalle anteeksiantamatonta vahinkoa. Mutta", hän jatkoi, ja tunsi sekä äänensä että oman varmuutensa voimistuvan joka sanan myötä, "taikuus on kaikki, millä minun elämässäni on väliä. Ei ole olemassa muuta hetkeä kuin tämä. Tämä on hetki, jota varten synnyin, ja jos epäonnistun, se on samalla hetki jona kuolen."

Raistlin kumarsi syvään ja painoi otsansa maata vasten. "Lupaan omistaa elämäni sinulle. Lupaan palvella sinua aina, ja tuottaa kunniaa nimellesi. Auta minua!"

Raistlinista tuntui, kuin jotain olisi vedetty hänestä irti viimeisten sanojen myötä. Hän tunsi olevansa kevyempi kuin ilma, ja jostain aivojensa veren kohinan seasta hän kuuli Lokin lausuvan, "Niin on oleva."

Hetkessä Raistlin oli taas mestari Theobaldin kellarihuoneessa, tuijottamassa karitsannahkaa, johon sanat _Minä, Magus_ oli kirjoitettu mustalla. Kostean sumun läpi hän kuuli Mestarin tiedustelevan, oliko hän kunnossa, ja henkäisi 'Suu kiinni!' välittämättä kuultiinko häntä vai ei.

Mustat kirjaimet alkoivat hehkua jadenvihreinä, ensin himmeästi, mutta sitten yhä kirkkaampina ja kuumempina, kunnes sanat lukivat tulikirjaimin. Karitsannahka lepäsi vahingoittumattomana yliluonnollisten liekkien keskellä, kunnes sanat paloivat sen läpi ja polttivat itsensä pöydän pintaan. Tuli sammui.

Raistlin lysähti taaksepäin tuolissaan. Hän raskaasti hengittäen hän tuijotti edessään makaavaa lampaannahkaa, joka näytti selvinneen yliluonnollisesta tulesta vahingoittumatta. Edes kirjainten reunat eivät olleet mustuneet.

 _Minä opetan sinulle, miten hallita voimaasi_ , hän kuuli Lokin äänen kuiskaavan korvaansa ja miltei kääntyi katsomaan vaikka tiesikin, ettei tämä ollut huoneessa. _Opetan kesyttämään sieluasi korventavan tulen, niin että se polttaa vain sen, mitä haluat sen polttavan, ja jättää kaiken muun koskemattomaksi. Sinusta tulee suurin arkkimaagi, minkä Krynn on koskaan tuntenut, ja sinun vihollisesi tulevat sekä pelkäämään että kunnioittamaan sinun nimeäsi._

Raistlin hymyili, ja tunsi sisällään valkohehkuisen tulen, joka kietoi hänet syleilyynsä kuin rakastajan, ja jota hän ei ikinä päästäisi hiipumaan, ei ehkä edes kuolemassa.

 _Et edes kuolemassa_ , Loki lupasi.


	4. Luku 4

=4=

Raistlin siristi silmiään työhuoneensa hämärässä valossa ja tarkisti vielä kerran taian, jonka oli työläästi kopioinut mestarinsa alkeisloitsukirjasta. Hän ei vieläkään pystynyt kietomaan ajatuksiaan sen tosiasian ympärille, ettei ollut kyennyt tainnuttamaan Caramonia unitaian avulla. Mestarin horina taikuuden virtaamisesta ei ollut selventänyt asiaa laisinkaan, vaikkei Raistlin häntä ollut juuri kuunnellutkaan.

"En ymmärrä, miksi haluat tuhlata aikaasi tuohon hölynpölyyn", tuttu ääni marisi, ja Raistlin laittoi paperinsa huokaisten sivuun ja kääntyi Lokin puoleen. Tämä tutkiskeli pitkästyneenä mestari Theobaldin kirjahyllyä noukkien välillä käteensä kirjoja, joihin Raistlin ei saanut edes koskea, ja selaili niitä halveksuvasti tuhahdellen. "Suurin osa tästä on pelkkää turhaan krumeluuria ja taikauskoa!"

"Sanoit itse, että minun on hyvä oppia ensin tuntemaan Krynnin taikuuden perusteet, jotta voin helpommin sulautua muiden velhojen joukkoon", Raistlin huomautti kärsivällisesti.

Loki niiskautti loukkaantuneena. "No en odottanut että ottaisit sen näin tosissasi!" hän paukautti ja sysäsi selailemansa kirjan takaisin hyllyyn. "Kuinka kauan ne vielä haluavat, että jatkat opiskeluja tässä läävässä?"

Raistlin huokasi, omasta mielestään sangen pitkämielisesti, ennen kuin toisti kenties sadannen kerran, "Noviisien tulee jatkaa mestarinsa opissa kunnes he ovat valmiita osallistumaan Kokeeseen, minkä jälkeen he liittyvät velhojen yhteisöön sen täysivaltaisina jäseninä. Ja", hän lisäsi nopeasti, mestariaan siteeraten, "nuorimmatkin Kokeeseen osallistuneet ovat olleet aikamiehiä, eivät parrattomia poikasia."

Loki tuhahti taas ja risti kätensä rinnalleen. "Miten toivottoman pitkäveteistä! … No, jos todella haluat oppia tuon unitaian, niin minä autan sinua tämän kerran, jos siten saan sinut nopeammin ulos täältä ja voimme lopulta alkaa harjoitella vähän _oikeaa_ taikuutta."

Raistlin katsoi parhaaksi olla väittämättä vastaan tai puolustamatta taikuutta, jota mestari Theobald koulussaan opetti. Lokilla oli oikeus väheksyä sitä, hän ei joutunut turvautumaan monimutkaisiin loitsuihin jotka piti opiskella uudestaan jokaisen käyttökerran jälkeen, eikä kantamaan kasvinosia tai turkinkappaleita mukanaan. Mikäli Raistlin oli oikein ymmärtänyt, Lokille riitti että hän _tahtoi_ jotakin – ja hänen tahtonsa toteutui.

Loki istuutui jakkaralle Raistlinin viereen ja naputteli huultaan etusormellaan miettiväisesti. "Kun teet taian, sinun pitää ammentaa siihen käytettävä voima jostakin. Mitään ei voi tehdä tyhjästä eikä mikään katoa matkalla, aine vain muuttaa muotoaan. Osa taikuudesta, eli se jota velhot täällä Krynnissä tapaavat käyttää, ammentaa taian tekoon tarvittavan voiman taikojasta itsestään – se on elinvoimaa, minkä vuoksi velho taian tehtyään tuntee heikotusta ja saattaa jopa menettää elinvuosiaan vastineeksi oikein suuresta taiasta. Se on typerä tapa, josta haluan sinun pysyvän kaukana. Toinen, sitä tehokkaampi keino on ammentaa elinvoimaa kaikesta siitä, mitä taikojan ympärillä sattuu olemaan – kasveista, eläimistä ja ihmisistä, hiukan niistä jokaisesta. Velho itse on silloin vain kanava, joka ottaa vastaan kerätyn voiman ja suuntaa sen loitsun avulla eteenpäin."

Loki tarttui Raistlinin käteen ja painoi sen vasten pöydän puista pintaa. "Tunnetko puun kätesi alla? Haluan että keskityt siihen. Unohda kaikki muu, ja keskity vain kämmeneesi ja puun pintaan sitä vasten. Tunne sen uurteet ja epätasaisuudet, erot lakatun ja lakkaamattoman pinnan välillä… Keskitä ajatuksesi verisuontesi sykkeeseen kämmenessäsi. Tunne, miten lämpö leviää kädestäsi pöydän pintaan…"

Lokin ääni haipui kuulumattomiin Raistlinin pinnistellessä tunteakseen jotakin muuta kuin vain tutun puisen pöydän. Hän ei vieläkään ymmärtänyt, mitä hänen olisi pitänyt etsiä.

 _Älä jännitä_ , Lokin ääni lipui hänen mieleensä kevyenä kuin perhosen siiven hipaisu. _Rentoudu. Ajattele auringon lämmintä valoa siivilöitymässä oksien lomasta vasten puun rosoista kaarnapintaa. Kuvittele, että voit nähdä puun sisään, ötököiden armeijat, jotka syövät tietään sen pehmeän sisuskerroksen läpi… Kuvittele tuoreen puun tuoksu, tunne se makuna kielesi päällä… Katso nyt syvemmälle. Näetkö vesisuonten hiusmaisen verkon, kuuletko mahlan sykkeen sen virratessa puun läpi…?_

"Tunnen sen…" Raistlin kuiskasi ääneen. Oli kuin mahla olisi sykkinyt hänen omissa suonissaan, kuin ötökät olisivat tehneet käytäviään hänen omaan lihaansa. Hän tunsi kurkottavansa samaan aikaan kohti niin taivasta ja auringon lämpöä kuin maan mustaa, mehevää multaakin. Hän pystyi maistamaan mullan kosteuden, haistamaan lahonneet lehdet ja niistä hehkuvan lämmön… Lämpö sykki hänen kämmentään vasten, nousi sitä pitkin hänen ruumiiseensa kuin mahla nousee puun runkoon keväällä.

 _Kaikki on yhteydessä kaikkeen_ , Loki hyräili hänen mielessään. _Puusta tähän pöytään, pöydästä sinuun._

"Nosta kätesi", Loki kuiskasi Raistlinin korvaa vasten.

Raistlin kohotti hitaasti kätensä. Hän saattoi vielä tuntea lämmön hehkuvan kämmenellään. Katsoessaan pöytää hän huomasi sen kannen lahonneen ja haurastuneen hieman kämmentään suuremmalta alueelta.

Loki työnsi kätensä taskuunsa ja veti sieltä esiin valkoisen kyyhkysen, joka kujersi vienosti hänen käsissään. "Tee nyt taikasi. Keskity lämpöön, jonka tunnet kämmenelläsi. Kuvittele jokaisen sanomasi sana kulkevan sen kautta, ammentavan itseensä sen hehkua. Kuin kastaisit puusta veistettyjä kirjaimia maaliin."

Raistlin nyökkäsi ja alkoi lausua hitaasti loitsun sanoja. Hän näki jokaisen tavun kuin putoavan huuliltaan, uppoavan valon hehkuvaan lähteeseen ja värjäytyvän lämpimän hunajan sävyisiksi. Viimeiseksi hän kurkotti kohti pussiaan ja ripotti ilmaan hyppysellisen hiekkaa.

Kyyhkysen kujerrus hiljeni ja se painoi päänsä siipensä suojiin, vajoten rauhalliseen uneen.

Raistlin tuijotti. "Minä tein sen", hän ähkäisi.

Loki virnisti ja laski kyyhkysen pöydälle. "No tietenkin teit", hän sanoi. "Onhan sinulla minut opettajanasi." Se kuulosti jokseenkin omahyväiseltä, mutta Raistlin hädin tuskin kuuli mitä Loki sanoi, niin häikäistynyt hän oli omasta menestyksestään.

"Minä tein sen", hän toisti typerästi virnistellen ja tunsi äkkiä halua pompata ylös penkiltään ja hyppiä ja tanssia ympäri huonetta täyttä kurkkua kiljuen. Vain tieto siitä, ettei hän ollut yksin ja että moinen metakka houkuttelisi taatusti mestari Theobaldin paikalle esti häntä antamasta periksi moiselle riehakkuudelle. Raistlin ei kuitenkaan voinut pidätellä sisällään naurua, joka pursui ulos hänen huuliltaan täynnä helpotusta ja vapautuneisuutta. Jumalat, milloin hän oli viimeksi nauranut muusta kuin vahingonilosta…?

Raistlin kääntyi Lokin puoleen. "Kiitos, Mestari." Se oli ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän viittasi Lokiin mestarinaan, eikä hän ollut varma, miten nimitys otettaisiin vastaan, mutta vaikka Loki huitaisi kättään kuin ei olisi mitään tunnustuksia kaivannutkaan, Raistlin ehti nähdä hänen silmiensä hetken ajan hehkuvan mielihyvästä ennen kun salaperäisyyden verho taas laskeutui niiden eteen.

Sillä hetkellä Raistlin ymmärsi, että hänen tapaansa myös Loki kaipasi ennen kaikkea tunnustusta, ja että ehkä juuri se oli saanut hänet hakemaan itselleen oppilasta – tai palvojaa, joskaan mikään Lokissa ei viitannut siihen että hän olisi halunnut Raistlinin lankeavan maahan edessään tai suorittavan monimutkaisia riittejä, joita monet uusien jumalien liikkeet suosivat. Toistaiseksi hän näytti yksinkertaisesti nauttivan heidän keskusteluistaan.

 _Ehkä me molemmat haemmekin toisissamme ennen kaikkea jotakuta, joka ymmärtää mitä on olla… erilainen_ , Raistlin tuumi. Asian olisi voinut kai ilmaista eräs toinenkin sana, mutta sitä hän ei kuitenkaan uskaltanut vielä edes ajatella.

Sana oli Ystävä.


	5. Luku 5

=5=

Raistlin vapisi raivosta Caramonin otteessa. Hän saattoi nähdä, miten leski Judithin julmat sanat repivät hänen äitiään kuin ne olisivat olleet hänen hentoon ruumiiseensa iskettyjä keihäitä. Leski huusi väkijoukolle ja käski heidän Belzorin nimissä ajaa pois joukossaan majailevat demoninsikiöt.

"Tiedätkö, nimestä Belzor tulee kovasti mieleen ne kivet, joita toisinaan kaivetaan esiin vuohen vatsasta… Besoaari, eikö totta, Raistlin hyvä?"

Lokin tuttu ääni kietoi Raistlinin oikopäätä suojaavaan vaippaansa ja tasoitti lopunkin hänen tulestaan. Hän katsoi sivulleen ja näki jumalan seisovan siinä, tutuissa vihreissä vaatteissaan ja hiukset sileiksi kammattuina kuten aina. Mutta hänen hymyssään oli tällä kertaa verenhimoinen särmä ja vihreissä silmissä oli jotain teräksistä.

"Olet täällä", Raistlin huokasi helpottuneena.

Loki katsahti häneen, ja Raistlin näki hänen ilmeensä pehmenevän. Vihreät silmät näyttivät äkkiä käsittämättömän vanhoilta. "Olen myöhässä", hän tunnusti. "Olin poissa ja havahduin vasta kun tunsin taikuutesi leimahtavan." Hän kääntyi katsomaan Gilanin ruumista ja nyyhkyttävää Rosamunia myötätuntoisin kasvoin. "Jos olisin tullut aiemmin, olisin voinut vielä pysäyttää tämän."

Raistlin nielaisi palan kurkustaan, mutta ennen kuin hän ehti vastata, leski Judithin ääni leikkasi ilmaa. "Kuinka julkeat…! Kuinka julkeat loukata suurta Belzoria rienaavilla sanoillasi!"

Loki katsoi häneen pää kallellaan. "Minusta velhon, joka jänisti viime hetkellä ennen kuin uskalsi ottaa osaa Kokeeseen Wayrethin Korkeimman taikuuden tornissa, on melko tekopyhää nimitellä ketään epäpyhäksi silkan taikuuden harjoittamisen varjolla. Niin ikään", hän lisäsi silmät kaventuen, kun äkkiä kalpeaksi karahtanut leski Judith otti horjahtavan askeleen taaksepäin, "on tekopyhää nimitellä toisia 'pahoiksi', kun itse käyttää hyväkseen läheisensä menettäneiden hätää huijatakseen näiltä heidän vähäiset säästönsä käyttäen apunaan heiltä muka ystävyyden varjolla ongittuja tietoja ja halpoja temppuja jotka sopivat paremmin markkinahuijarien kuin maagien käyttöön!" Loki oli puhuessaan harpponut lähemmäs leskeä ja viimeiset sanansa hän sylki suoraan vasten tämän kasvoja. "Älä luule että tekosesi Havenissa ovat jääneet huomiotta", hän sähähti.

Väkijoukko alkoi mumista ja monet ihmiset loivat leski Judithiin synkkiä katseita samalla kun alkoivat kerääntyä suojelevaksi piiriksi Majeren perheen ympärille. Lesken silmät poukkoilivat ympäriinsä samalla kun hänen veltto suunsa yritti muodostaa jonkinlaisia puolustavia sanoja.

"Huijari siis", murahti kääpiö, joka piteli kiinni kentin hiustupsusta estääkseen häntä harhautumasta liian lähelle vihreäasuista muukalaista. "Sen tiesikin."

"Sinun itsesi olisi varmaan parasta poistua Laaksosta", huomautti pakalle ehättänyt puolhaltia kuivakasti. "Valeprofeettana voisit päätyä roviolle, mutta en mielelläni pilaisi Laakson ilmaa kärventyvän ruumiisi katkulla."

Kapakanpitäjä Otik nyökkäsi. "Tanis on oikeassa. Äläkä luule, ettei tieto täällä puhutuista sanoista kiiri myös Haveniin asti. Saamme vielä nähdä, miten uskollisia sikäläiset kannattajasi ovat."

Leski Judith vapisi raivosta ja mulkoili hurjistuneena paikalla olijoita ennen kun kääntyi marssi tiehensä.

Loki päästi pitkän vislauksen. "Olihan siinäkin tapaus", hän sanoi ei erityisesti kenellekään, ja palasi sitten Raistlinin luo. Tämä oli irtautunut veljestään ja yritti nyt turhaan houkutella äitiään nousemaan. Loki polvistui heidän vierelleen ja kumartui kuiskaamaan jotakin Rosamunin korvaan. Ensin mitään ei näyttänyt tapahtuvan, mutta sitten Rosamun kohotti päänsä ja katsoi Lokia suoraan silmiin. Lopulta hän nyökkäsi ja antoi Lokin ja Raistlinin auttaa itsensä jaloilleen.

Loki viittasi isänsä ruumiin eteen polvistuneen Caramonin lähemmäs. "Auta veljeäsi viemään äitinne kotiin", hän komensi.

"Juuri niin", sanoi kääpiökin. "Me laitamme kaiken kuntoon hautajaisia varten ja ilmoitamme teille, kun on aika."

Raistlin nyökkäsi kiitollisena. Hän tunsi Lokin käden puristavan olkapäätään ja oli kuin siitä olisi virrannut voimaan hänen kehoonsa. "Ole rohkea, Raistlin. Äitisi tarvitsee sinua juuri nyt enemmän kuin koskaan aiemmin."

Raistlin nielaisi kyyneleet, jotka uhkasivat purskahtaa ilmoille. Caramonilla ei ollut hänen estojaan, hänen avoimet, komeat kasvonsa olivat kyynelten juovittamat.

Yhdessä veljekset kantoivat äitinsä kotiin.


	6. Luku 6

=6=

Raistlin oli syvästi huolissaan äidistään. Tämä ei ollut noussut vuoteestaan kertaakaan miehensä hautajaisten jälkeen. Ruoka ei maistunut hänelle ja hän katosi näkyihinsä paljon useammin kuin koskaan aiemmin, jopa tunneiksi kerrallaan.

Raistlin teki parhaansa. Hän vietti tuntikausia Rosamunin vuoteen vierellä, juotti hänelle vettä ja laihaa keittoa silloin kun äiti vaikutti kykenevältä nielemään, kertoili tälle koulussa tapahtuneista sattumuksista ja omista haaveistaan sekä toisteli tarinoita, joita Rosamun itse oli kertonut lapsilleen nuoruudestaan Palanthasissa. Hän poimi hyväntuoksuisia yrttejä ja asetti niitä kannussa äitinsä vuoteen viereen toivoen niiden tuovan tälle piristystä.

Rosamun tuntui heräävän turtumuksestaan vain Lokin tullessa vierailulle, ja ne olivatkin ainoita hetkiä, jolloin Raistlin saattoi todella levätä. Monesti hän oli liian väsynyt mennäkseen edes omaan huoneeseensa, ja käpertyi nukkumaan äitinsä viereen kuin silloin kun oli ollut pelkkä pikkupoika. Hän tunsi Rosamunin silittelevän hiuksiaan ja vajosi uneen kuunnellen, miten tämä rupatteli Lokin kanssa iloisesti kuin nuori tyttö.

Caramon oli ollut aluksi haluton päästämään vierasta miestä heidän kotiinsa ja etenkään heidän äitinsä makuuhuoneeseen. "Se ei ole sopivaa, Raist", hän oli sanonut kulmat kurtussa. "Ihmiset alkavat puhua."

"Sillä, mitä ihmiset sanovat, ei ole minulle vähäisintäkään väliä niin kauan kuin näistä vierailuista on äidille edes vähäisintäkään apua!" Raist oli sähähtänyt.

"Mutta kuka hän edes on? En ole koskaan aiemmin nähnyt häntä Laaksossa."

Raistlin ei ollut varma, mitä olisi vastannut. Ei hänellä itselläänkään ollut käsitystä siitä minne Loki meni silloin kun hän "oli poissa", kuten tällä oli tapana sanoa. Lopulta Raistlin sanoi vain, että Loki oli velho joka piipahti silloin tällöin mestari Theobaldin koululla ja oli auttanut Raistlinia opinnoissaan. Se ei ollut ainakaan suoranainen vale.

* * *

Raistlinin omistautuneesta hoidosta huolimatta oli selvää, että Rosamun heikkeni päivä päivältä. Sen oli Lokikin hänelle selittänyt.

"Tee sitten jotain!" Raistlin oli ulvahtanut. "Sinullahan on taikuuttakin!"

Loki oli pudistanut päätään. "Taikuus ei toimi niin. Voin kyllä pumpata hänen ruumiinsa täyteen taikuutta, niin että hän pysyy elossa ilman unta tai ravintoa, mutten voi pakottaa häntä _haluamaan_ elää. Kun vierailen täällä, lähetän äitisi mieleen onnellisia ajatuksia ja hamuilen hänestä esiin muistoja hetkistä, jotka ovat jääneet hänen mieleensä erityisen rakkaina. Toisinaan se auttaa. Mutta äiti mieli on liian järkkynyt, jotta minä voisin sen korjata – hän on kuin palapeli, josta puuttuu paloja. Voisin laittaa uusia paloja puuttuvien tilalle, mutta hänestä ei tulisi samanlaista kuin ennen." Loki huokasi. "Mieli on jotakin, jonka koskemattomuutta meidän tulee vaalia, Raistlin. Voisin pakottaa äitisi olemaan onnellinen… mutta olisiko hän enää sinun äitisi? Vai sätkynukke, jonka lankoja minä vetelen?"

Raistlin oli puristanut kätensä nyrkkiin niin tiukasti, että kynnet pureutuivat pehmeään kämmenlihaan. "Ehkä. En tiedä! Minä vain… Se on kaikki minun syytäni, Loki! Ilman minua Judith olisi jättänyt äidin rauhaan! Jos olisin tiennyt tämän silloin kun äiti pyysi minua luopumaan magiasta, jos olisin –"

Lokin käden lävähdys hänen poskelleen oli tullut yllätyksenä. Raistlin oli voinut vain tuijottaa, liian hämmästyneenä ollakseen edes vihainen, kun Loki oli painanut kasvonsa lähes hänen kasvoihinsa kiinni, ja sähissyt, "Olisit mitä? Luopunut magiasta? Kieltänyt oman itsesi? Ja ketä se olisi auttanut? Judithia ei ajanut uskonnollinen vakaumus, hän oli huijari ja tiesi sen itsekin! Hän valitsi sinun perheesi, koska se sopi hänen tarkoituksiinsa. Jos olisit luopunut magiasta, olisi sekin esitetty houkille todisteena Belzorin suuruudesta!" Lokin silmät olivat iskeneet vihreitä kipunoita. "Tiedä tämä, Raistlin – sinä kuulut minulle. Jos kerrankin kuulen sinun edes harkitsevan oman magiasi kieltämistä, tapan sinut silloin itse! Ymmärrätkö?!"

Raistlin oli nyökännyt, kalpeana ja kykenemättömänä puhumaan, ja Lokin ilme oli lientynyt kuin taivas myrskyn jälkeen. "Voi, Raistlin", hän oli sanonut hyvin lempeällä äänellä, "mikään tässä ei ole ollut sinun syytäsi. Me kaikki teemme elämämme aikana ihan riittämiin virheitä ilmankin, että meidän tulisi vielä lisätä taakkaamme asioilla, joihin emme ole syyllisiä."

Raistlin oli lysähtänyt istumaan ja painanut päänsä käsiensä varaan, taistellen epätoivoisesti kyyneleitä vastaan. Se oli taistelu, jonka hän oli alusta asti tuomittu häviämään, ja ensimäistä kertaa sitten lapsuusvuosien, Raistlin itki. Se oli itkua, joka kumpuaa syvältä sisältä, eläimellistä, ulisevaa tuskan itkua. Siihen oli sekoittunut myös helpotusta, aivan kuin Lokin ehdoton varmuus Raistlinin syyttömyydestä äitinsä tilaan olisi vapauttanut hänet taakasta, jota edes Caramonin sanat eivät olleet lieventäneet.

Loki oli hänen vieressään, ja jumalan kädet pitelivät häntä, silittivät hänen selkäänsä ja hiuksiaan samalla kun tämä kuiski hänen korviinsa sanoja, joita hänen mielensä ei rekisteröinyt vaikka tunnistikin niiden lempeän sävyn.

Hän oli itkenyt kauan, ja kun kuuneleet loppuivat, hän riippui velttona Lokin syleilyssä kunnes sai lopultakin tunteensa hallintaansa ja vetäytyi kauemmas.

"Anteeksi", Raistlin oli kuiskannut.

Loki oli sipaissut hellästi hiussuortuvan hänen otsaltaan. "Mistä hyvästä muka?" hän oli kysynyt, ja katsonut sitten Raistlinia suoraan silmiin. "On epätodennäköistä, että äitisi enää toipuu. Haluan, että olet valmis pahimpaan, ja valmistele veljesikin siihen. Tehkää yhdessä äitinne viimeisistä viikoista hänen elämänsä parhaat."

* * *

Raistlin teki niin kuin Loki oli kehottanut. Rosamunin viimeiset viikot olivat rauhallisia ja onnellisia. Lokin ehdotuksesta Raistlin pyysi Caramonia kertomaan Laakson ihmisille, että jokainen joka oli tuntenut Rosamunin oli tervetullut tapaamaan häntä ja jättämään jäähyväisensä.

Näillä vierailulla oli myös toinenkin seuraus, kuten Loki oli aivan oikein laskeskellut vaikkei Raistlinilla ollut siitä tietoakaan. Nähdessään nyt, miten hellästi Rosamunin nuorempi kaksonen hoiti äitiään ja näytti aavistavan tämän tarpeet ilman että Rosamunin täytyi sanoa sanakaan, Laakson asukkaat alkoivat katsella häntä aivan uusin silmin. Siinä, missä he olivat ennen nähneet kylmän, laskelmoivan pojan, joka ei leikkinyt muiden lasten kanssa ja oli kiinnostunut ainoastaan taikuudesta, he havahtuivat nyt huomaamaan nuoren miehen, joka rakasti syvästi perhettään ja jonka heikko ruumis ja kärkevä kieli kätkivät sisäänsä vahvan ja myötätuntoisen sielun.

Kesän kääntyessä syksyyn Rosamunin heikentynyt terveys antoi lopulta periksi. Hän kuoli poikiensa käsiä pidellen, siirtyen tuonpuoleiseen tyyni ja arvokas ilme kasvoillaan. Aivan lopussa hänen toiseen suupieleensä ilmestyi pieni hymyn häivähdys, kuin merkkinä jostakin salaisuudesta, jonka hän oli juuri saanut tietoonsa.

Rosamunin hautajaisiin saapuivat kaikki, jotka kykenivät. Ottaessaan vastaan ihmisten myötätunnon ilmauksia Raistlin oli yllättynyt havaitessaan, että monet Laaksolaiset kättelivät tai jopa halasivatkin häntä. Se oli uutta, ja hän oli hämmentynyt mutta myös mielissään. Tuntui hyvältä saada osakseen ystävällistä kohtelua ihmisiltä, joiden hän ei ollut tähän mennessä kuvitellut pitävän hänestä lainkaan.

Väkijoukon keskeltä hän tavoitti Lokin kasvot.

Hän olisi voinut vannoa, että jumala iski hänelle silmää.


	7. Luku 7

=7=

Muutaman päivää Rosamunin hautajaisten jälkeen tapahtui kaksi merkittävää asiaa. Ensimmäinen oli, että Raistlin sairastui – "Ei mitään vakavaa", kuten Loki Caramonille vakuutteli, "Hän on vain ajanut kehonsa ja mielensä loppuun ja tarvitsee lepoa. Kuume laskee kyllä pian." Toinen tapaus oli, että kaksosten sisarpuoli palasi Laaksoon vuosien poissaolon jälkeen.

Kitiara saapui vaivihkaa kuin varas, ilmestyi ovelle yömyöhään kun naapuruston valot olivat jo sammuneet. Caramon laski hänet sisään ja, toivuttuaan yllätyksestään, kehotti siskoa pitämään äänensä matalana, sillä Raistlin oli kipeä ja kaipasi lepoa. Näin ollen Raistlin saikin tietää Kitiaran paluusta vasta aamulla, herätessään meteliin ja kompuroidessaan ulos huoneestaan huomatakseen saapuneensa keskelle sotatannerta.

Kitiara seisoi keskellä huonetta puoliksi kyyryssä, miekkakättään pidellen. Hänen miekkansa puolestaan sojotti väpättäen seinässä puolen metrin päässä oviaukosta ja sen edessä seisovasta Lokista. Molemmat mulkoilivat toisiaan synkeinä.

Caramon, joka oli jahkaillut huoneen perällä epätietoisena siitä, mitä hänen olisi tullut tehdä, huomasi veljensä ja puuskahti helpotuksesta. "Raist! Olet jalkeilla!"

Kitiara säpsähti hieman muttei kääntänyt katsettaan Lokista, joka puolestaan kuultuaan oppilaansa nimen mainittavan näytti jo täysin unohtaneen Kitiaran olemassaolon ja kiiruhti nyt Raistlinin luo. "Ehei, et kyllä nouse vuoteesta ilman minun lupaani!" hän julisti ja painoi kätensä Raistlinin otsalle tunnustellakseen hänen lämpöään. "Kuume ei ole vielä laskenut. Painu takaisin pehkuihin, minä laitan sinulle aamiaista."

"Voin jo paremmin", Raistlin intti, nolona siitä että Loki kohteli häntä kuin lasta hänen sisaruksiensa nähden.

"Siitä taas päätän minä", Loki ilmoitti. "Alatkos siitä liikkua, vai laitanko veljesi kantamaan sinut?"

Tämän uhkauksen edessä Raistlin ei voinut muuta kuin taipua. Hän ehti nähdä Kitiaran tempovan – huonolla menestyksellä – miekkaansa seinästä ennen kuin Loki paimensi hänet takaisin huoneeseensa ja sulki oven perästä.

* * *

Kitiara ei tietenkään jättänyt asiaa siihen, kuten Raistlin oli arvellutkin, ja heti kun Loki puolipäivän jälkeen lähti – minne, siitä Raistlin ei voinut esittää edes arvailuja – sisko harppoi hänen luokseen.

"Mikä hän on?"

Raistlin kohotti kulmiaan. Ei _kuka_. _Mikä_. Kitiaran huomiokyky oli selvästi terävämpi kuin useimmilla muilla.

"Hän on Loki", Raistlin vastasi olkapäitään kohauttaen. "Opettajani. Temppuilija… Ja varmasti monia muita asioita."

"Hän on vaarallinen."

"Sitäkin."

Kitiara puri huultaan ja harppoi tyytymättömänä edestakaisin. "Sanoit, että hän on opettajasi." Siskon sanomana se kuulosti syytökseltä. "Kysyin hänestä Caramonilta, ja se, mitä hän ei sanonut, paljasti enemmän kuin se mitä hän sanoi. Hänen puheestaan ymmärsin, että olet haluton keskustelemaan tästä "opettajastasi". Välttelet kertomasta, mistä hän on kotoisin – tiedätkö edes itse? Ja jos hän on velho, niin mitä väriä hän tunnustaa? Tiedätkö edes, millä puolella hän on?"

Raistlin vilkaisi siskoaan syrjäkarein. "Puolella? Onko sitten käynnissä jokin sotatila, josta me täällä Laaksossa emme ole tietoisia? Joka liittyy velhoihin – tai ainakin heidän kaapujensa väreihin?"

Kitiara kurtisti otsaansa. Hän avasi suunsa, pysähtyi ja sulki sen taas. Raistlin arveli, että sisko oli paljastanut enemmän kuin olisi tahtonutkaan. Sitten hän kohautti olkapäitään ja naurahti ilkamoiden, kuin peittääkseen hetkellisen hämäännyksensä. "No, voiko minua syyttää, jos olen hiukan huolissani pikkuveljestäni? Siis, sen… miehen… liikkeet ja tapa puhua? Mistä tietää vaikka hän katsoisi sinua sillä silmällä~" Kitiara virnisti vinosti ja heilutteli kulmiaan, saaden Raistlinin karahtamaan punaiseksi.

Raistlin ymmärsi kyllä, mitä Kitiara tarkoitti. Loki näytti mieheltä, mutta hänessä oli myös jotain… ei naismaista, vaan ikään kuin… naisellista. _Äidillistä_ , Raistlin lisäsi mielessään, muistaessaan miten Loki oli syleillyt häntä hänen itkiessään. Oli aivan kuin ne säännöt, jotka määrittelivät miehiä ja naisia, eivät lainkaan pätisi Lokiin, vaan hän ikään kuin soljui niiden rajapinnalla ailahtelevaisena kuin vesi, valuen välillä yhteen, välillä toiseen suuntaan.

Raistlinilla ei ollut kuitenkaan haluja kertoa ajatuksiaan Kitiaralle, joten hän tyytyi kohauttamaan olkapäitään. "Loki on oikukas. Ja olen nähnyt hänen pitävän peliä yhtä lailla miesten kuin naistenkin kanssa." Tämäkin oli totta – Loki selvästi nautti aiheuttamistaan pikku skandaaleista. Hän oli kuitenkin huomannut, ettei kukaan oikeastaan muistanut Lokia jälkeenpäin – kun hänet mainittiin, ihmiset saattoivat reagoida siihen, aivan kuin olisivat muistelleet jotakin vanhaa tuttua – mutta sitten hän näytti taas haihtuvan heidän mielistään. Kuin jokin olisi estänyt heitä kiinnittämästä Lokiin huomiota muulloin kun hänen ollessaan suorassa kanssakäymisessä heidän kanssaan – ja tässäkin asiassa pääepäilty oli Loki itse.

Kitiara katsoi Raistlinia vakavasti suoraan silmiin. "Sanon nyt suoraan – En pidä tästä "Lokista", enkä luota häneen. En pääse perille siitä, mitä hän haluaa tai mitkä hänen motiivinsa ovat, ja se on epätavallista, sillä minulla on tapana huomata nuo asiat vikkelästi. Kehotan sinua vakavasti ottamaan häneen etäisyyttä."

Raistlin nyökkäsi sisarelleen. "Kiitän huolenpidostasi, sisko." Kitiara näytti jo alkavan hymyillä, mutta Raistlin jatkoi, "En kuitenkaan aio lakata tapaamasta Lokia. Hän on opettajani, ja niin pitkään kun hänellä on jotakin opetettavaa, jatkan hänen opissaan."

"Raistlin, on niitä muitakin opettajia!" Kitiara puuskahti turhautuneena. "Itse asiassa palasinkin Laaksoon juuri sen vuoksi; sinun ja Caramonin pitäisi lähteä minun mukaani." Kitiaran ääni vaimeni salamyhkäiseksi kuiskaukseksi. "Pohjoisessa, Sanktion-nimisessä kaupungissa tapahtuu pian suuria. Caramon on jo hyvä soturi, ja minun ohjauksessani hän voi päästä vieläkin pidemmälle. Sinä taas… No, siellä on myös velhoja. Löydämme varmasti jonkun opettamaan sinua – jonkun luotettavan. Tai sitten voisit mennä töihin temppeliin – siellä tarvitaan kirjureita."

Raistlin kohotti kulmiaan. "Temppeliin? Mille jumalalle pyhitettyyn?"

"Ei ainakaan Belzorille, se on varma!" Kitiara sanoi nauraen.

Raistlin sulki hetkeksi silmänsä. Hän tunsi tulen sisällään – vihreät lieskat syleilivät häntä omistavasti. _Minulla on vain yksi jumala_ , hän lupasi hiljaa mielessään. Hän avasi silmänsä ja katsoi Kitiaraa. "Kiitos, sisko", hän sanoi, "mutta en ole valmis."

"Valmis?" Kitiara toisti hölmistyneenä. "Valmis mihin? Osaathan sinä lukea ja kirjoittaa, eikö vain? Jos et vielä osaa käyttää magiaa, et luultavasti koskaan opikaan. On muitakin keinoja saada valtaa, ja minä olen ne löytänyt. Se Loki vain täyttää pääsi huuhaalla ja miettii samalla miten käyttää sinua hyväkseen!"

"Minun pitää levätä", Raistlin huomautti.

Kitiara katsoi häneen pettyneenä. "Lahopäinen äitisi piti sinua pumpulissa, ja se on kasvattanut sinusta heikon. Sinun on aika lähteä liikkeelle, nähdä vähän maailmaa!"

"En ole vielä valmis", Raistlin toisti, ja sulki silmänsä osoittaakseen, että keskustelu oli ohitse.

* * *

Seuraavana aamuna Raistlin kuuli Caramonilta, että Kitiara oli lähtenyt Laaksosta myöhään edellisenä iltana. Hän arveli, että tulisi kestämään kauan, ennen kuin he tapaisivat siskonsa uudelleen.


	8. Välinäytös I

= Välinäytös =

Kitiara harppoi kiukkuisena halki laaksotammien kuutamoisten oksistojen. Miten Raistlinilla oli otsaa uhmata häntä? Oli yksin Kitin ansiota, että veli oli alun alkujaan päässyt opettelemaan magiaa, puhumattakaan siitä, että tämä oli hänelle elämänsä velkaa! Nyt Kitiara oli palannut varta vasten tarjoamaan veljilleen mahdollisuutta olla osana jotakin suurta, niittää mainetta ja rikkauksia… ja Raistlin ei ollut vain torjunut hänen tarjoustaan, vaan myös vetänyt Caramonin mukanaan!

 _No, se siitä sitten_ , Kit tuumi synkästi. _Toiste en kyllä pyydä heitä mukaan. Saavat syyttää itseään, kun minä palaan suurena ja voittoisana samalla kun Caramon huhkii pelloilla kengät lannassa ja Raistlin kiskoo markkinoilla kaniineja hatusta ansaitakseen edes muutaman kolikon!_

Mutta tämä Loki… Hän oli aivan oma tapauksensa. Tällä kertaa hänen oli onnistunut yllättää Kit, riistää hänet aseista, mutta ensi kerralla… niin, ensi kerralla Kitin miekka joisi hänen vertaan!

Näitä pohtiessaan Kitiltä vei hetki tajuta, ettei hän ollut enää yksin. Itseään kiroten hän kiskaisi miekkansa huotrastaan ja kiepahti ympäri. Miekan terä välähti kuutamon hopeisessa valossa se kalahtaessa vasten toista.

Loki hymyili Kitille ystävällisesti; hymy ei kuitenkaan yltänyt silmiin asti, jotka katsoivat häntä kylminä ja laskelmoivina. Hän piteli miekkaansa rennosti, aivan kuin vähäinenkin isku olisi voinut lyödä sen hänen kädestään, mutta hänen miekkansa ei värähtänytkään, vaikka Kit painoi sitä vasten kaikilla voimillaan.

"Kipakka luonne! Minä kun ajattelin, että olisimme vain rupatelleet hiukan… olethan sentään rakkaan oppilaani sisko…"

"Mikä sinä olet?" Kitiara sähähti myrkyllisesti.

Loki kohotti kulmiaan. "Enkö esittäytynyt?" hän kysyi muka yllättyneenä. "Missä minun tapani ovatkaan…! Olen Loki. Palveluksessanne…?"

"En kysynyt 'kuka'", Kitiara ärähti, "vaan ' _mikä_ '."

Loki virnisti. "Eikö tuo ollut aika epäkohteliasta?" hän kysäisi. Hän heilautti kevyesti miekkaansa pakottaen Kitiaran ottamaan askeleen taaksepäin. Tämä kyyristyi välittömästi hyökkäysasentoon, mutta Loki vain sujautti miekkansa huolettomasti takaisin huotraansa – tai niin Kitistä näytti tapahtuneen. Hän ei kuitenkaan nähnyt huotraa… eikä miekkaakaan, enää.

Kitiara mulkoili Lokia. "Et ole ihminen", hän sanoi syyttävästi.

Loki tutkaili välinpitämättömänä kynsiään. "En muista, että olisin sellaista väittänytkään."

"Et ole haltia, edes puolhaltia, et kääpiö tai kenttikään. Et näytä kuuluvan mihinkään tuntemaani lajiin."

Loki virnisti. "Ehkä olenkin minotauri", hän sanoi huvittuneena. Kit mulkaisi häntä vihaisesti, mutta Loki jatkoi hänestä piittaamatta, "Tai ei, hetkinen… jospa olenkin… _lohikäärme_?"

Kit jäykistyi. _Tiesikö hän…?_ Kitiara katsoi terävästi virnistelevää Lokia. Ei, ei se ollut mahdollista… Silloinhan he olisivat samalla puolella…

Loki naurahti sydämellisesti. "Mutta sehän olisi mahdotonta, vai mitä? Kaikkihan tietävät, ettei lohikäärmeitä ole olemassa… ja vaikka olisi joskus ollutkin, nykyään niitä elää vain lasten saduissa, eikö totta…?"

Kit pakottautui naurahtamaan väkinäisesti. "Niin, tietysti…" Miksi hän ei päässyt perille tästä miehestä?

"Ja sama pätee kai jumaliinkin, vai kuinka~?" Loki kysyi, ja tällä kertaa hänen silmänsä välähtivät tavalla, joka sai Kitiaran miltei menettämään otteensa miekastaan. Hän saavutti nopeasti itsehillintänsä ja kiskaisi miekan eteensä, sen terän kohdistuen suoraan Lokin sydämeen.

"Askelkin lähemmäs, niin minä –"

"Hmmm? Luuletko, että voisit uhata minua pelkällä miekalla?" Loki kysyi, ja katsoi Kitiaraa säälivästi. "Ja jos haluaisin sinun kuolevan –"

Kitiara ehti kuulla kahisevan äänen ennen kuin jokin kietoutui hänen ympärilleen. Hänellä ei ollut aikaa heilauttaa miekkaansa tai kiskaista tikaria vyöltään, ennen kuin laaksotammen oksat koteloivat hänet kuolettavaan syleilyynsä. Hän tunsi, miten peräänantamaton voima pusersi ilmaa hänen keuhkoistaan…

"– voisin tehdä sen vaikka näin. Lapsellisen yksinkertaista, eikö?"

Loki harppasi muutaman askeleen eteenpäin ja pysähtyi Kitiaran eteen. Heidän katseensa iskivät toisiaan vasten kuin kipunaa lyöden. "Mutta ei", Loki lisäsi huokaisten, "En aio tappaa sinuna. Siihen olet aivan liian huvittava pikku kärpänen." Hän astui taas taaksepäin, ja Kitiara tunsi oksien hellittävän otteensa. Hän tuupertui polvilleen, kakoen ja henkeään haukkoen.

"Minä… tapan sinut…!" Kit pihisi.

Loki virnisti ilkamoiden. "Sitä saat toki kaikessa rauhassa yrittää", hän lupasi, "mutta en lupaa sinulle suuria mahdollisuuksia onnistua." Hänen hymynsä leveni Kitiaran luodessa häneen myrkyllisiä katseita. "Kipitähän matkoihisi, pieni kärpänen. Odotan innolla, miten pikku pelisi Takhisisin kanssa päättyy." Kitiaran sävähtäessä hän hymyili halveksuen. "Pidätkö minua tyhmänä? Tiedän kyllä Sanktionista ja siitä, mitä juonia siellä punotaan. Tiedän, että sota on tulossa, ja sen, millä puolella sinä olet päättänyt seistä. Niin ikään", Loki lisäsi silmiensä kaventuessa ilkamoiviksi viiruiksi, "tiedän, ettet ole taipuvainen alistumaan kenenkään käskytettäväksi."

Loki käänsi Kitiaralle selkänsä ja lähti rauhallisesti kulkemaan poispäin, ilmaisen piittaamattomana vaaralle, että Kit heittäisi veitsen hänen selkäänsä. Toisen välinpitämättömyys ärsytti Kitiaraa – hän ei ollut harmiton kärpänen! – ja hän punnitsi jo vetävänsä tikarinsa esiin kun Loki puhui taas, "Niin, ja Raistlin… Hän on minun. Caramonin kanssa voit toimia miten mielit, mutta Raistlin kuuluu minulle." Loki vilkaisi Kitiä olkapäänsä yli. "Pitäkää näppinne erossa hänestä… niin sinä kuin Tähtien Huorakin."

Tämän sanottuaan Loki otti vielä yhden askeleen… ja oli poissa.

Kit seisoi vielä hetken vihasta ja järkytyksestä vavisten ennen kuin kääntyi kannoillaan ja kiiruhti eteenpäin. Ensikerralla…

 _Ensikerralla hän pyyhkisi tuon virneen noilta typerän komeilta kasvoilta…!_


	9. Luku 8

=8=

"Vielä kerran! Ja muista, ettei riitä, että vain haluat jotain tapahtuvan – sinun pitää _uskoa_ , että niin todella tapahtuu!"

"Minä yritän…", Raistlin mutisi yhteen purtujen hampaittensa välistä. Hiki pisaroi hänen otsallaan ja elohiiri tykytti silmäkulmassa. _Jos Loki olisi edes hetken hiljaa…_

He istuksivat hiljaisella metsäaukealla, ja Raistlin oli jo toista tuntia yrittänyt saada pikkukiveä liikkumaan. Harjoittelu tuntui turhauttavalta, mitä ihmeellistä näin pienen kiven liikauttamisessa muka oli? Kuka tahansa lapsikin olisi voinut heittää sillä leipiä Kristallijärven pinnalla.

"Koolla ei ole merkitystä", oli Loki sanonut nuhdellen Raistlinin nurkuessa. "Kun yhtälön tajuaa, sitä on helppo soveltaa. Kyse on uskosta. On helpompi uskoa, että pystyy nostamaan jotakin pientä ja mitätöntä, kuin että pystyisi siirtämään kokonaisia vuoria, eikö totta?"

 _Kun pystyisi ensin siirtämään edes tätä kiveä_ , Raistlin jupisi ajatuksissaan, ja ähkäisi, kun Loki läpsäytti häntä äkisti takaraivoon.

"Keskity!" jumala sähisi.

"Minähän keskityn!" Raistlin ärähti takaisin.

"Ethän!" Loki tuhahti. "Sinä vain mökötät, koska et muka pysty. Mutta minä sanon, että sinä pystyt! Sinun pitää vain uskoa. Tunne tuli, joka polttaa sisälläsi, jonka lieskat korvantavat sieluasi… Se on voima joka siirtää vuoria! Miksi se ei voisi nostaa yhtä pientä kiveä?"

"En voi keskittyä kun sinä lörpötät!" Raistlin kivahti.

"Maailma ei pysähdy ympärilläsi joka kerta kun haluat tehdä jotakin! Et voi myöskään sulkea sitä pois – taistelutantereella se merkitsee miekkaa kylkeen tai nuolta sydämeen. Älä taistele virtaa vastaan – mene sen mukana. Yritä uudestaan!"

"Olen jo yrittänyt!"

" _Yritä uudestaan!_ "

Raistlin ärähti ja palautti huomionsa kiveen. _Sinä liikut_ , hän ajatteli kiivaasti. _Sinä nouset ilmaan ja liikut._ Ei mitään vaikutusta. _Liiku! Käsken sinua liikkumaan!_

"Älä menetä malttiasi", Loki sanoi. "Älä käskytä. Se on kivi, ei sillä ole korvia joilla kuunnella. _Usko._ Sinun uskosi on vahvempi kuin tätä maailmaa hallitsevat lait. Sinun uskosi _luo_ oman maailmansa."

 _Uskon, uskon…_

"Usko, kuten uskoit silloin kun tahdoit koko sydämestäsi oppia magiaa. Usko on tuli sisälläsi."

 _Minun uskoni_ , Raistlin muisteli, _minun tuleni_ … Hän muisti miten tuo tuli oli polttanut sanat _Minä, Magus_ läpi lampaannahan. _Minun tuleni… on minun uskoni. Uskoni on vahvempi kuin voima, joka pakottaa kiven pysymään maassa. Minä uskon tuon kiven liikkuvan, joten tuon kiven on parasta myös alkaa liikkua, hitto soikoon!_

Kivi singahti äkkiä ilmaan kuin näkymättömän jalan potkaisemana. Raistlin tuijotti sitä hölmistyneenä sen kohotessa ylöspäin… ja mätkähtäessä takaisin maahan kuin… no, kivi.

"Aika hyvin", Loki huomautti. "Jollet olisi antanut ajatustesi herpaantua, olisit voinut pitää sitä ilmassa paljon pitempäänkin… Tai vaikka heittää sillä minua. Eikö se käynyt edes mielessä? Edes kerran?"

Raistlin pudisti päätään mykkänä. "En… uskonut, että onnistuisin", hän myönsi lopulta.

Loki nousi pystyyn ja venytteli notkeasti kuin kissa. "Ja siinähän se ongelma piileekin – sinä et usko itseesi. Et usko, että se, mitä sinä tahdot on kyllin tärkeää pakottaaksesi maailman tottelemaan sitä… Mutta minä sanon, että se on. Minä uskon sinuun, joten sinun on parasta alkaa itsekin uskoa itseesi."

"Yritän", Raistlin mumisi, ja ansaitsi uuden, joskin edellistä lempeämmän, läpsäyksen.

"Älä yritä", Loki komensi. "Tee."

Raistlin ei voinut estää itseään virnistämästä. "Yritän", hän sanoi, ja väisti kolmannen, leikkisän läpsäyksen. "Entä nyt?" hän kysyi. "Vieläkö jatketaan?"

Loki mutristi suutaan. "Lepää ensin vähän. Ja jos se sujuu paremmin tällä kertaa, niin jatkamme huomenna jollain hiukan isommalla."

Raistlin nousi pystyyn. "Hassua… En tunne itseäni yhtään väsyneemmäksi, vaikka yleensä oloni on magian käytön jälkeen…"

"…jotenkin käytetty? Se johtuu elämänvoiman käytöstä… Se kuluttaa, vaikka omasi sijaan vain ammentaisit ja kanavoisit sitä muualta. Mutta usko on eri asia. Se ei kulu käytettäessä."

"Onko sillä sitten mitään rajaa? Onko jotain, mitä ei voi saada aikaan vain uskomalla?" Raistlin kysyi.

Loki kohautti olkapäitään. "Voisi kai sanoa, että se on vain uskosi rajoissa… sekä mielikuvituksesi. Kaiken, mistä voi uneksia, voi myös tehdä… niin kauan kuin uskoo itseensä. Ja tietysti", Loki lisäsi ankaralla äänellä ja katsoi Raistlinia vakavasti silmiin, "kannattaa myös miettiä, mitä seurauksia mahdollisilla teoillasi on."

"Kuinka niin?" Raistlin kysyi uteliaana.

"No jaa… Sanotaan, että haluaisit kutsua kuun taivaalta maahan -"

"Miksi minä-?"

"- Hyst, se on esimerkki - Eli, haluat kuun taivaalta. Uskot pystyväsi ja tahdot tarpeeksi onnistuaksesi… ja miten käy? Kuut ovat melkoisen suuria. _Parhaimmillaan_ sen laskeutuminen Krynniin aiheuttaisi uuden Mullistuksen, pistäisi vuorovedet sekaisin, sotkisi magneettikentät – äh, unohda ne, ethän sinä tiedä mitä ne ovat – ja aiheuttaisi muutoinkin kauhean hässäkän. Etkä sinä loppujen lopuksi edes tee kuulla mitään, joten parempi unohtaa koko juttu."

"Eli… Aina kun teen jotakin, minun pitäisi tietää, mitä vahinkoa sen tekemisestä saattaa koitua, ja ovatko hyödyt haittojen arvoiset?" Raistlin tiivisti.

"Tismalleen", Loki myönsi. "Sitä, pojuseni, kutsutaan vastuuntunnoksi: 'Suuri voima tuo mukanaan suuren vastuun' - Etkä voi kuvitellakaan miten hauska on päästä sanomaan tuo sitaatti jollekulle, jolla ei ole aavistustakaan, miten kulunut se on!"

"A-hah…? Mutta miten minä voin tietää, minkälaisia seurauksia milläkin teolla on?"

"Juuri siksi, pojuseni, sinun on opiskeltava! Pienen kiven siirtäminen ei aiheuta suurtakaan muutosta koko maailman mittakaavassa – ei edes ison siirtolohkareen – mutta kokonaisen vuoren heittäminen toisella puolelle mannerta aiheuttaa jo suuria muutoksia paikallisissa sääoloissa… niistä onnettomista puhumattakaan, jotka jäävät äkkiä taivaalta tipahtaneen vuoren alle."

Raistlin huokasi. "On niin paljon mitä pitäisi tietää…"

Loki virnisti iloisesti. "Älähän huoli! Ei sinun tarvitse lukkiutua koko loppuelämäsi ajaksi sisään kirjoja selaamaan – vaikkei siinäkään mitään pahaa olisi! Kunhan saamme sen Kokeen hoidettua pois alta, lähdemme vähän katselemaan maailmaa, sinä ja minä. Opetan sinulle kaiken tietämisen arvoisen matkan varrella."

Se kuulosti kieltämättä houkuttelevalta. Paitsi että… "Entä Caramon? Me emme ole koskaan olleet erossa toisistamme. Hän taatusti pyrkii mukaamme …"

Loki heilautti kättään huolettomasti. "Voi, kyllä se siitä! Toistaiseksi meillä ei ole vielä kiire mihinkään. Ja luulen, että teille kahdelle tekisi hyvää opetella olemaan erillä toisistanne. Caramon on hyvä nuorukainen – ja hyvä veli – mutta teidän molempien pitää kasvaa ja aikuistua, ja se onnistuu paremmin, kun ette roiku kiinni toistenne liepeissä."

"Niin varmasti, mutta en usko että Caramon suostuu…"

"Jätä se minun huolekseni, pojuseni. Ja nyt – kokeillaanpa liikuttaa sitä kiveä uudestaan. Tällä kertaa, voisit yrittää saada se osumaan johonkin… mieluiten muuhun kuin minuun, kiitos! …"


	10. Luku 9

= 9=

Kului kaksi vuotta, ja asiat Laaksossa sujuivat tasaiseen tahtiin. Veljekset asuivat yhdessä taloaan, Caramonin tehdessä töitä maanviljelijä Sedgelle, kun taas Raistlin jakoi aikansa mestari Theobaldin koulun ja Lokin kanssa käytyjen salaisten oppituntien välillä.

Suurin muutos päivittäisiin rutiineihin ilmaantui, kun veljekset tutustuivat kentti Tasslehoff Takiaisjalkaan ja tämän vastahakoiseen asuintoveriin, mannunkääpiö Flint Tulivasaraan. Vanha kääpiö, joka äreästä ulkokuorestaan huolimatta oli sisimmältään sympaattinen, otti sekä Caramonin että tämän parhaan ystävän, Sturm Kirkaskalvan, nopeasti siipiensä suojaan, ja alkoi opettaa näille taistelutaitoja. Raistlinia moinen ei kiinnostanut, minkä lisäksi hän kykyni näkemään, että kääpiö tunsi itsensä vaivaantuneeksi hänen läsnä ollessaan. Sturm ei puolestaan ollut koskaan edes yrittänyt peitellä Raistlinin 'jumalattomia noitakeinoja' kohtaan tuntemaansa vastenmielisyyttä, kun taas Raistlin ei ollut koskaan voinut sietää ritariksi haluavan nuorukaisen tekopyhyyttä. Nämä syyt – sekä hänen taskujensa sisältöä alituiseen verottava kentti – saivat hänet hyvällä omatunnolla hakeutumaan yhä useammin Lokin seuraan silloin kun Caramon suunnisti kääpiön talolle.

"On se kyllä melkoinen yhteensattuma", Raistlin huomautti kerran, kun he Lokin kanssa harjoittelivat vedestä tehdyllä pallolla. Pelin juoni oli pitää pallo koossa ja estää pisaraakaan tipahtamasta maahan, samalla kun sitä laitettiin liikkumaan pelaajalta toiselle. Se oli vaikeampaa kuin miltä kuulosti, ja Raistlin oli syystäkin ylpeä edistyksestään.

"Niin mikä siis?" Loki kysyi.

"Että minä ja veljeni satuimmekin noin vain törmäämään markkinoilla kenttiin, joka asuu kääpiön kanssa, jolla on tapana kerätä ympärilleen isällisen ohjauksen tarpeessa olevia nuorukaisia."

"Todellako?"

"Todellakin. Ja vieläpä juuri silloin, kun Caramon alkoi huomautella miten paljon aikaa vietän poissa kotoa nykyisin."

"Kerrassaan merkillistä."

Raistlin loi Lokiin terävän katseen. "Joten haluaisitko ehkä tunnustaa jotain?"

Loki virnisti. "Ai mitä? Senkö, että tapasin tässä taannoin markkinoilla tämän hurmaavan kentin – jonka kanssa kävimme muuten pitkän keskustelun kartoista – minkä jälkeen kerroin, että eräs ystäväni osaa uskomattomia taikatemppuja ja että hänen pitää ehdottomasti käydä katsomassa tämän esitystä?"

"Niin juuri, minä –"

"Ja että sen jälkeen vihjaisin Theobaldille, että hänen oppilaansa käyttää kykyjään rahvaan viihdyttämiseen?"

"Sinäkö -?"

"Ja vielä senkin, että mainitsin nuoren Kirkaskalvan ohi kävellessä kovaan ääneen, että Majeren veljekset aiheuttavat kaaosta markkinapaikalla?"

"Miten niin 'kaaosta', se oli -!"

"Ja kun näyttämö on valmis – voilá! – kaikki palaset loksahtavat paikoilleen!" Loki julisti itsetyytyväisesti hymyillen.

Raistlin katsoi häntä hetken ja pudisti sitten päätään. "Mihin ylipäätään edes tarvitset magiaa? Tuntuu, kuin saisit asiat rullaamaan tahtomallasi tavalla ihan vain puhumallakin."

Loki näytti miettiväiseltä. "Puhekin on eräänlaista magiaa. Se, jolla on kylliksi puheenlahjoja, pystyy myymään minkä tahansa mielipiteensä eteenpäin universaalina totuutena. Valtakunnat nousevat ja laskevat hallitsijoidensa puhetaitojen mukana, Raistlin."

Raistlin tuhahti. "Eikö enemminkin sotilaallisten voimasuhteiden mukaan?"

Loki pudisti päätään. "Jopa maailman parhaimmallakin sotilasmahdilla puolustettu valtakunta voi hajota sisäisiin ristiriitaisuuksiin, ellei hallitsijan henkilökohtainen karisma riitä nivomaan eri kansanosia yhteen. Mahtavien armeijoidenkaan johdossa eivät yleensä ole vahvimmat soturit, eivät edes älykkäimmät, vaan ne, joilla on ideoita, kykyä inspiroida ja innostaa. Sana liikuttaa massoja, Raistlin."

"Noinkohan… Keskustelin muuten mestari Theobaldin kanssa tässä joku päivä sitten."

"Hänhän teki sinusta kouluunsa apuopettajan, eikö totta?"

"Haluaa kai pitää minut poissa markkinapaikoilta… Hän kysyi, olinko ehkä aikeissa avata joskus oman magiakoulun."

"Koulun? Sinä? No, jos ne päästivät Kalkaroksen opettajaksi – Ei, unohda! – Se ei kuulosta ihan sinulta."

Raistlin hymähti. "Taisin nauraa hänelle päin kasvoja. Mutta se sai minut ajattelemaan… Mitä minä oikeastaan haluan tehdä? Tarkoitan, haluan oppia magiaa – se on selvä – mutta miten siitä eteenpäin? Minulla ei ole aavistustakaan, mitä haluan tehdä työkseni…"

"Mitä sinä sitten haluat?" Loki kysyi rauhallisesti, melkein lempeästi. Vesipallo oli pysähtynyt ilmaan hänen kämmenensä yläpuolelle.

"Haluan… valtaa. En huoneentäyteen räkänokkaisia kakaroita, haluan… Se tunne, kun ihmiset seuraavat suurin silmin ja täynnä ihmetystä kun teen vähäisimpiäkin taikoja, se… tyydytys - siksi sitä kutsutaan – se on… haluan heidän katsovan minua niin…"

Loki näytti mietteliäältä. "Ehkä se on sinun lestisi. Viihdetaiteilija – voi sitä huonomminkin valita."

Raistlin tuijotti häntä pöyristyneenä. "Loki! Se on – ei se ole sopivaa! Magia on vakava asia, ei sitä sovi… muuttaa markkinailveilyksi tai…"

"Eli sinäkö et sitten esiintynytkään kevätmarkkinoilla pikkukolikkoja vastaan?" Loki kysyi. Hänen toinen suupielensä kääntyi ylös halveksuvaan virneeseen. "Apinoitko sinä minulle sitä Theobaldin pölkkypäätä, Raistlin? Etkö muka osaa enää ajatella omilla aivoillasi?"

"Kukaan itseensä kunnioittava maagikko ei…"

"Hitot heistä!" Loki ärähti. "Hitot Theobaldista, ja hitot niistä Korkeimman Taikuuden Tornin kuivahtaneista käppyröistä! Jos haluat jotain, tee se! Sitä, mikä on sinulle parhaaksi, ei voi sanella kukaan muu kuin sinä itse. Haluat valtaa, haluat ihailua, haluat palvovia massoja – ota ne! Annatko joidenkin aikaa sitten vanhenneiden kunnia- tai sovinnaisuussäädöksien sanella elämääsi? Mikä sinä oikein halusitkaan olla, Solamnian ritariko?"

"En, mutta… Eikö se tunnu jotenkin ristiriitaiselta? Käyttää vuosia oppiakseen, miten… liikuttaa kivenjärkäleitä tai luoda vedestä kiinteitä palloja… ja päätyä sitten markkinoille kiskomaan kaneja hatusta?"

"No leijuta sitten niitä kiviä! Ja miksi vetää hatusta kaniineja? Miksei vaikka sateenkaaria? Vähän vettä ja valoa – ei sekään paljoa vaadi! Hurmaa heidät, saa heidät janoamaan aina vain enemmän."

"Neuvosto tuskin katsoisi sitä hyvällä."

Loki kohautti olkapäitään. "Auktoriteetteja kuuluukin aina välillä hiukan ravistella." Hänen silmänsä kiiluivat kirkkaina. "Etkö tajua, Raistlin? Sinä voit aukaista rahvaan silmät – todistaa, että magia on enemmän kuin vanhoja miehiä norsunluutorneissaan tai huijareita jotka käyttävät kykyjään vain pettääkseen ihmisiltä heidän viimeisetkin roponsa. Palauta heidän mieliinsä se ihmetys, mitä he lapsina tunsivat katsellessaan markkinataikurien esityksiä, saa heidät taas unelmoimaan… Näytä heille, että magia on enemmän kuin salamyhkäistä hiipparointia ja pahansuopaa loitsuamista."

"Enpä oikein tiedä, se… Se ei ole ihan sitä mitä toivoin kun aloitin opintoni."

"Et sinäkään ole enää sama pikkupoika kuin silloin."

He olivat hetken hiljaa. Raistlin puntaroi Lokin sanoja. Esiintyjä? Sekö oli hänen suuri haaveensa – kerjätä kolikoita torilta? Sitäkö oli se valta, josta hän oli unelmoinut?

"Ei sinun ole pakko päättää siitä vielä", Loki sanoi lopulta. "On monia muitakin asioita, joita voisit kokeilla. Ehkä sinun kannattaa toistaiseksi keskittyä vain harjoitteluun, ja voimme palata tähän asiaan myöhemmin. Ehkä sitten kun olet suorittanut sen Kokeesi ja lähdemme vähän katsomaan, miten maailma makaa? Voisimme ainakin ansaita itsellemme katon päänpäälle ja täytettä vatsoillemme."

"Niin, se… voisi olla hyvä."

"Itsestäni voin sanoa, että matkustaessani ennemmin kerron aina tarinoita tai taion vaikka kolikoita lasten korvien takaa kuin tiskaan kyökissä, se on varma!"

"Sinäkö hankit ylläpitosi kertomalla tarinoita?" Raistlin kysyi yllättyneenä. Lokin olemus vaikutti vähän liian hienostuneelta moiseen matkustustapaan.

Loki virnisti. "Toisinaan. Tarinankertoja on aina tervetullut", hän virkkoi. "Mutta nyt – kokeiltaisiinko seuraavaksi veden sijaan vaikka… tulta?" Loki kysyi, ja vesipallo lennähti hänen kädestään ja hajosi hiljakseen sateeksi puiden juurille. "Sinun vuorosi aloittaa!"

Raistlin ojensi toisen kätensä eteensä ja ajatteli tulta. Pieni liekki ilmestyi hänen kupertuneen kämmenensä yläpuolelle, ja paisui hiljakseen Raistlinin tahdon sekä sisäisen tulen ruokkimana kunnes hänen kämmenensä yläpuolella hehkui tulinen, tasaisen pyöreä pallo.

Loki nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi. "Oikein hyvä. Jatketaanpa peliä – ja muista, että tällä kertaa epäonnistuminen tietää kylmän suihkun sijaan metsäpaloa~!"

Tulipallo leijui oppilaalta opettajalle ja takaisin syksyisen auringon luodessa valoaan heidän ylleen. Sanaakaan ei enää vaihdettu, mutta hiljaisuus ei heitä häirinnyt, vaan molemmat saivat rauhassa keskittyä omiin aatoksiinsa – Raistlin tulevaisuutensa suunnitteluun, ja Loki puolestaan… no, siihen, mitä hänen mutkikkaassa mielessään ikinä liikkuikaan.


	11. Luku 10

=10=

Kitiara palasi Laaksoon sydäntalvella, eikä hän palannut yksin.

Raistlin oli sinä päivänä liittynyt veljensä seuraan, Lokin kerrottua että hänellä oli menoja Toisaalla ja että hän etsisi Raistlinin käsiinsä heti palattuaan.

Raistlin hieroi kohmeisia sormiaan ja katseli, miten Flint havainnollisti hiisien hyökkäystä antamalla Tasslehoffin hypätä takaapäin selkäänsä ja heittämällä tämän sitten päänsä yli lumen peittämään maahan. Isku tyhjensi kentin keuhkot, mutta ei suinkaan saanut tämän hyvää tuulta karisemaan. Julistettuaan nähneensä tähdet keskellä päivää – selvästi mielenkiintoinen kokemus – hän tarjoutui näyttämään saman Caramonille ja löi sitten Raistlinin hohottavaa veljeä täysillä palleaan, saaden tämän kouristumaan ja haukkomaan henkeään.

"Hyvä isku, kentti", kuului hyväksyvä ääni toisten naurun yli.

"Ei hullumpi, Tasslehoff", toinen ääni sanoi.

"Tanis!" Flint mylväisi.

"Kitiara!" Caramon huudahti.

"Tanis ja Kitiara!" kiljaisi Tasslehoff.

* * *

Seurasi runsaasti tervehdyksiä ja halauksia, minkä jälkeen seurue siirtyi Flintin taloon jatkamaan esittelyjä sekä nauttimaan virvokkeita. Raistlinilta ei vienyt kauan huomata, että Tanis oli paitsi a) puolihaltia, myös b) auttamatta Kitiaran pauloissa.

Jälleennäkeminen äityi pian riehakkaaksi, kun Flintin mieleen äkkiä muistui taannoinen, epäonnisesti päättynyt veneretki, joka piti tietysti selostaa juurta jaksaen huvittuneina kuunteleville Kitille ja Tanisille.

"Täällähän on tunnelma ihan katossa", huikkasi ääni ovensuusta.

Raistlin kohotti nytkähtäen päänsä nähdäkseen Lokin seisovan siinä ja katselevan heitä virne huulillaan. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt sanoa mitään, kun Tanis jo ehätti edelle. Päästäen huuliltaan haltiakielisen puheryöpyn, johon Loki yhtä kerkeästi vastasi, hän astui kohti Lokia ja kiskaisi tämän halaukseen, johon toinen leikillisen vastahakoisesti taipui.

Kaksikko jatkoi tovin haltiakielistä rupatteluaan, Tanis iloisesti virnistellen, Loki elegantisti käsillään elehtien. Lokin liikkeiden taidokkuus oli kyllä Raistlinille tuttua, mutta niiden näyttävyys tuntui korostuvan nyt, kun hän ei ymmärtänyt tämän huulilta virtaavia sanoja. Samalla hän tajusi, ettei ollut tähän asti nähnyt Lokin koskaan keskustelevan kenenkään muun kuin itsensä kanssa. Hän tunsi yllättäen kalvavaa mustasukkaisuutta - Loki oli hänen opettajansa! - eikä selvästikään ollut ainoa: Kitiara loi Lokiin myrkyllisiä katseita, jotka tämä huomasi ja näytti nauttivan aiheuttamastaan jännitteestä. Lopulta hän kuitenkin sanoi, "Meidän tulisi kai vaihtaa kuulumisiamme yhteiskielellä, natiainen – naisesi katsoo minua aika ilkeästi, eikä oppilaani ole pekkaa pahempi."

Tanis tuntui muistavan vasta nyt, että heillä oli seuraa. Hän katsoi hämmästyneenä ympärilleen. "Oppilaasi…?" Lopulta Puolhaltian katse pysähtyi Raistliniin ja hän katsahti nopeasti takaisin Lokiin. "Ihminenkö…? Etkö sinä vasta julistanut, ettet enää koskaan ottaisi uutta oppilasta, ja sitten menet ja otatkin ihmisen?"

"Jotain vikaa ihmisissä?" Caramon kysyi synkästi.

"Saattaa olla että sanoin jotakin siihen suuntaan, mutta ero on tällä kertaa siinä, että sen oppimiseen, mitä Gilthanas ei kyennyt hallitsemaan edes kahdessa sadassa vuodessa, meni tältä pojalta vaivaiset _kaksi_ vuotta. Olen ollut hänen mestarinsa vasta viiden vuoden ajan, ja jo nyt hän on ylittänyt reilusti kaikki ne odotukset, mitä koskaan serkullesi asetin. Raistlin tässä", Loki julisti ylpeyttä äänessään, "on _nero_."

Raistlin tunsi punastuvansa silkasta mielihyvästä. Totta puhuen Loki ei ollut koskaan säästellyt kehuissa – "Jos jokin on hyvin tehty niin voihan sen nyt toki ääneenkin sanoa!" – mutta koskaan ennen hän ei ollut ilmaissut tyytyväisyyttään ääneen muiden kuullen.

Tanis näytti hiukan yllättyneeltä, mutta hymyili sitten. "Sehän… on hienoa. No", hän lisäsi hieman varmemmin, "tavattuani Kitiaran minun olisi pitänyt osata odottaa että hänen veljensäkin olisivat… erityistapauksia." Hän väläytti Kitiaralle hölmön ihastuneen hymyn, johon tämän vastasi, mutta irrotti leimuavia silmiään tuskin hetkeksikään Lokista.

Loki kohautti olkapäitään. "No, on ikävä häiritä illanviettoanne, mutta minun oli tarkoituksenani kokeilla Raistlinin kanssa viimeisintä harjoitustamme tänä iltana… Siis mikäli vain sopii…"

Kukaan ei vastannut, mutta Raistlin oli jo noussut ja vetänyt viittansa ylleen ennen kuin Loki edes lopetti lausettaan ja oli jo esittämässä hyvästejään. "Kiitos ateriasta, Flint… Oli mukava tavata sinua taas, Kitiara… Caramon, sinulla ei ole mikään kiire lähteä, vaihda vapaasti kuulumisia… Minulla voi mennä myöhään… Näkemiin", hän mutisi samalla kuin lähes työnsi Lokia edellään ulos ovesta.

Ilta oli jo pimennyt, ja taivaalla tuikkivien tähtien paljous lupasi kylmää yötä. Raistlin ajatteli ilman ympärillään muuttuvan lämpöisemmäksi, _hän uskoi sen olevan lämmintä_ , ja tunsi pian suloisen lämmön tunteen koteloivan itsensä.

Loki nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi. "Oikein hyvä."

"Mitä halusit näyttää minulle?" Raistlin kysyi suoraan. Lokin vastatessa kettumaisella virnistyksellä hän ähkäisi ääneen. "Sinä järjestit tuon, vai mitä? Tiesit, että Kitiara palaisi tänään, ja että Tanis olisi hänen mukanaan, ja järjestit koko jutun voidaksesi tölväistä vähän Kitiä, eikö vain?"

"Kyllä minä halusin myös kehaista sinua", Loki vastasi ilman häpeän häivääkään.

"Taidat nauttia siitä, miten leikit ihmisten elämillä? Järjestitkö ehkä senkin, miten Kitiara ja Tanis kohtasivat?"

Loki tuhahti. "Vuorosanat olivat heidän omiaan, ja näyttelijänsuoritus raapi paskatynnyrin pohjaa, mutta toiminhan minä siinä lavastusmestarina, kyllä."

Raistlin tuijotti häntä hetken ja purskahti sitten nauruun. "Sinä -! Sinä olet ainoa laatuasi, tai niin ainakin totisesti toivon. Pelottaa ajatella, mitä seuraisi, jos täällä kuljeskelisi useampia kaltaisiasi…"

Loki virnisti. "Sitten sinun pitää varmaan toivoa, ettei jumalilla ole mitään kiirettä palata vapaaehtoisesta maanpaostaan…"

Raistlin pyyhki naurunkyyneleitä silmistään, kun hänen mieleensä muistui jotakin. "Kutsuit Tanisia natiaiseksi."

Loki kohautti olkapäitään. "Vanhasta tottumuksesta… hän oli aika villi lapsi."

"Opetit hänen serkkuaan yli kaksisataa vuotta… Loki, miten vanha sinä tarkkaan ottaen olet?"

"En muista – Äläkä katso minua noin epäuskoisesti! Kyllähän minä oman syntymävuoteni muistan, mutta aika liikkuu eri tavoilla eri maailmojen välillä, ja olen välillä pitkiäkin aikoja ulkopuolella omasta "ajastani"… varmuudella voin sanoa, että kotonani juhlittiin aivan vastikään tuhannetta-kolmattasadannettakolmattakymmenennettäseitsemännettä syntymäpäivääni …"

"Tuhatkolmesataakolmekymmentäseitsemän…? Haltiatkaan eivät elä niin kauan!"

Loki kohautti olkapäitään. "Minä olenkin jumala."

"Jumalilla ei ole syntymäpäiviä", Raistlin huomautti.

Loki katsahti häneen synkästi. "On, mikäli he haluavat kulkea _lihassa_. Minä haluan. Kuolemattomuus on tylsää! Sen ikuisen mitäänsanomattomuuden rinnalla jopa kivun tai kuoleman uhka tuntuu virkistävältä vaihtelulta… Tällä kertaa tosin oli onnea: satuin syntymään pitkäikäiseen lajiin…"

"Sinä siis voit kuolla?" Raistlin kysyi.

"Voin toki; sinuun nähden ero vain on siinä, että voin syntyä uudelleen _minuna_. Olin läsnä, kun eräät apinat eräällä pienellä sinisellä planeetalla – 'tähdellä', kuten te täkäläiset sanoisitte - päättivät nousta seisomaan takajaloilleen noin 2,5 miljoonaa vuotta sitten… Ja olin myös paikalla kyseisen 'tähden' muodostuessa noin 4,6 miljardia vuotta sitten… Minkä lisäksi olen ollut todistamassa koko maailmankaikkeuden syntymää."

Raistlinin oli mahdotonta käsitellä sellaisia ajanjaksoja. "Mikä sinä olet?" hän kysyi. Se oli kysymys, jota hän oli usein itsekseen pohtinut, muttei tähän mennessä ollut kertaakaan rohjennut ääneen esittää.

"Olen Loki. Olen aina ollut Loki."

"Ja kuka on 'Loki'?"

Loki imaisi huultaan miettiväisesti ja virnisti sitten, silmät tuikkien. "Loki on kaaos. Kaaos, josta kaikki on lähtöisin, ja johon kaikki aikanaan palaa. Elämä, Kuolema… Kaikki ovat kaaoksen lapsia."

Raistlin pudisti päätään. "Tuo kaikki menee yli minun tajuntani."

Loki naurahti iloisesti. "Älä siitä huoli! Ei sitä tajua kukaan muukaan. Minä itse taas… no, minä tajuan – mutta minä olenkin hiukan hullu!" Loki väänsi naamansa mielipuoliseen irveeseen ja purskahti sitten nauruun. "Mutta mitäpä siitä! Pieni hulluus on vain hyväksi. Kaikki suuret taiteilijatkin olivat vähän sekaisin!"

Raistlin pudisteli päätään. "Ei sinusta ota selkoa", hän huomautti. "Olet joko hullu tai jumala tai vaikka hullu jumala… Mutta", Raistlin kohautti olkapäitään, "kaikesta huolimatta… olet opettanut minulle paljon. Caramon ei luota sinuun, ja Kit… no, hän sanoo, että olet vaarallinen – enkä väitä vastaan! – mutta aion silti jatkaa opissasi, niin kauan kun vain haluat minua opettaa. Ja – olet aina minun jumalani."

Loki katsoi häntä pitkään. "Raistlin… Oletko sinä kipeä?"

"Mitä -?!"

"No kun… tuo ei ollut yhtään sinun tapaistasi. Avata sydäntäsi tuolla tavoin… Vai oletko ehkä pihkassa minuun~?" Loki kallisti päätään ja räpsytteli pitkiä ripsiään, suu suipollaan.

"Mitä -?!" Raistlin karahti tulipunaiseksi. "En‼"

"Älä suotta kainostele, tiedän että olen ihana!" Loki kujersi, kumartuen eteenpäin ja kietoen käsivartensa Raistlinin kaulan ympärille. "Siksikö siis mulkoilit Tanisia niin pahasti? Etkö kestä kilpailua~?"

"Oletko sekaisin?!" Raistlin ärähti, ja sysäsi toisen kiukkuisesti kauemmas.

Loki voihkaisi teatreellisesti. "Mutta voih! – En saata! – Olen opettajasi, ja sinä oppilaani… Tämän kielletyn lempemme tulee jäädä vaille kukoistustaan!"

"Sinä _olet_ sekaisin!" Raistlin sähisi kasvot nöyryytyksestä helottaen ja lähti nopeasti harppomaan eteenpäin. Loki seurasi häntä helmeilevästi nauraen.

"Voi, Raistlin, et viitsi olla noin äksy! Minähän vain hiukan pilailin sinun kustannuksellasi…!"

"Sinun kanssasi on ilmeisesti mahdotonta puhua mistään vakavasti?" Raistlin jupisi, mutta hidasti kuitenkin vauhtiaan niin, että he kävelivät taas rinnakkain.

Loki nakkasi niskojaan. "Vakava on pitkästyttävää", hän vastasi.

"En ole… ihastunut sinuun, tai mitään…", Raistlin mutisi kasvot loimottaen.

Loki hymyili hänelle. "Tiedän, tiedän", hän vakuutteli. "Olen sinun opettajasi, en muuta –"

"Eikä!" Raistlin keskeytti. Loki katsoi hänen yllättyneenä, ja Raistlin kiiruhti selittämään. "Olet enemmän kuin pelkkä opettaja, olet… no, minulla ei ole kokemusta, tai siis, en ole koskaan ollut kuten Caramon, ihmiset eivät hakeudu minun seuraani, mutta… Sinä, olen… olen kai olettanut että sinä ja minä olisimme… no, että olisimme, vähän niin kuin… ystäviä…" Raistlinin ääni vaimeni viimeisen sanan kohdalla lähes kuiskaukseksi. Hän ei kyennyt katsomaan Lokia, ei halunnut nähdä, millaisia ilmeitä tämän kasvoilla liikkui, joten hän tuijotti sinnikkäästi omia kenkiään ja toivoi, että toinen sanoisi jotakin, ihan mitä vain…

Käsi ilmestyi hänen näkökenttäänsä.

Raistlin kohotti katseensa. Loki katsoi takaisin, näyttäen… epävarmalta, lähes ujolta. Ilme ei sopinut hänen kasvoilleen lainkaan. Nähdessään Raistlinin katsovan Loki koetti hymyillä, mutta yritys jäi hieman toispuoleiseksi. "Minä… Minullakaan ei ole koskaan aiemmin ollut… ystävää…"

Raistlin tarttui ojennettuun käteen ja puristi sitä, sinetöiden heidän uuden ystävyytensä. Kättelyn lakattua kumpikin tunsi olonsa vaivaantuneeksi ja vältteli toisen katsetta, miettien mikä olisi seuraava askel.

Samassa Loki heitti molemmat käsivartensa ilmaan ja puuskahti suureen ääneen, "Aaargh, en kestä tätä!", saaden Raistlinin säpsähtämään.

"Mit-? Mitä -?"

"Mehän olemme kuin mitäkin tunteilevia eukkoja! Kuule", Loki sanoi, ja heitti toisen kätensä Raistlinin hartioille, "nyt mennäänkin Viimeisen Kodin Kievariin ja otetaan kierros minun piikkini! Tai sanotaan, että kaksi – Ei, juodaan itsemme ihan pöydän alle! Oletko koskaan tehnyt niin? Se on mahtavaa!"

"Mutta… mutta…"

"Ei muttia!" Loki julisti, ja alkoi puoliksi taluttaa ja puoliksi raahata Raistlinia mukaansa. "En kestä enää yhtään enempää tällaista tunteilua selvin päin, tarvitsen siihen avuksi kunnon humalan!"

Raistlin avasi suunsa väittääkseen vielä kerran vastaan, mutta sattui juuri silloin vilkaisemaan Lokin kasvoja. Solinarin hopeaisessa hehkussa hän pystyi erottamaan miten tämän aina niin huolella vaalittu naamio säröili ja paljasti altaan jotakin… särkyvää. Se lopulta sai hänet nielaisemaan vastaväitteensä ja nyökkäämään. "Niin… se kuulostaa kyllä hyvältä."

* * *

Sinä iltana Laakson asukkaat katselivat ihmetellen kun aina niin hiljaisen ja syrjään vetäytyneen oloinen Raistlin Majere istu iltaa jokseenkin tutunoloisen muukalaisen kanssa. Naurun ja kyynelten sekoittuessa toisiinsa kumpikin heistä pystyi ajattelemaan vain yhtä asiaa – _Ei koskaan enää yksin_.


	12. Välinäytös II

= Välinäytös =

Heti oven painuttua kiinni Lokin ja Raistlinin takana, Tanis tunsi jokaisen silmäparin huoneessa kääntyvän häntä kohti. Hän nielaisi tahtomattaan ja hymyili epävarmasti.

"Tunnetko sinä hänet, Tanis?" Kitiara kysyi venytellen. Vino virnistys kohosi hänen huulilleen. "Onko minulla ehkä syytä olla mustasukkainen?"

"Mitä…? Kitiara!" Tanis huudahti punastuen. "Hän oli kasvattiveljeni shalafi – siis opettaja. Mitä oikein kuvittelet-?"

Kitiara kohautti olkapäitään. "No, hänellä on tämä tietynlainen – olemus", hän huomautti ja korosti sanojensa merkitystä riettaan näköisellä virnistyksellä, joka sai etenkin Sturmin kasvot kuumottamaan.

Tanis naurahti hiukan vaivaantuneena. "No, kenties – en väitä etteikö hänellä olisi jokseenkin kyseenalainen maine sillä saralla."

"Ehkä voisit kertoa meille hiukan enemmänkin? Ottaen huomioon, että hän on veljeni opettaja, ja isosiskona tahdon tietysti varmistaa, ettei hän liiku… huonossa seurassa."

"En sanoisi henkilöä, jonka Aurinkojen Puhuja kutsuu kotiinsa ja istuttaa kunniapaikalle pöytäänsä 'huonoksi seuraksi'… Mutta minun pitää myöntää, että tietoni Lokista ovat vähäiset."

Caramon näytti yllättyneeltä. "Mutta vaikutitte niin läheisiltä!" hän huudahti, ansaiten pistävän mulkaisun Kitin suunnalta.

Tanis hymyili hiukan kaihoisasti. "Kyllä, olen tuntenut hänet kauan… jos kukaan nyt voi sanoa tuntevansa jotakuta hänen kaltaistaan. Hän on kuin tuuli, tulee ja menee miten mielii, katoaa joskus pitkiksikin ajoiksi – ihmisiäksi! – ja ilmestyy sitten taas kuin ei olisi koskaan poissa ollutkaan, taskut täynnä tarinoita maista ja olennoista, jonka kaltaisista en ole koskaan kuullutkaan – itse asiassa, jollen tietäisi paremmin, sanoisin hänen olevan pitkäksi venähtänyt kentti!"

Tas avasi suunsa valmiina sanomaan jotakin, mutta Flint ehätti läimäyttämään kätensä hänen suulleen. Tanis jatkoi puhettaan häiriintymättä, muistoihinsa uponneena: "Muistan, kun tapasin hänet ensimmäisen kerran… Auringon Puhuja oli juuri ottanut minut taloonsa. Kaikki olivat - kohteliaita ja viileitä. Minua ei kohdeltu kaltoin, mutta oli selvää, etten ollut tervetullut. Porthios toi sen ilmi suorimmin…"

* * *

…Tanis istui parveketasanteella ja katseli alaspäin kohti metsänpohjaa. Hän mietti pudotusta, sitä miten pitkä se olisi ja menettäisikö sitä tajuntansa ennen kuin iskeytyisi maahan vai pysyisikö tajuissaan koko matkan…

Keskustelun äänet havahduttivat Tanisin mietteistään. Hän kääntyi ja näki yllätyksekseen pitkän, hoikan miehen nojailevan parvekkeenkaiteeseen vain parin metrin päässä hänestä. Huomatessaan hänen katsovan mies hymyili iloisesti ja heilautti kättään. "Voi, älä anna minun häiritä! Jatka toki."

Tanis punastui ja nousi ylös, ympärilleen vilkuillen. "Kenen kanssa sinä juttelit?" hän kysyi, hieman syyttävästi.

Mies kohautti olkapäitään. "Itseni", hän vastasi.

Tanis kurtisti kulmiaan epäluuloisesti. "Ai jaa? Kuljeskeletko useinkin puhumassa itseksesi?"

"Ensinnäkin, en sanonut että puhuin 'itsekseni'. Puhuin _itselleni_ , siinä on ero." Tanisin jatkaessa tuijottamistaan mies huokasi liioitellun turhautuneena. "Kun joku puhuu itsekseen, hän ei odota kenenkään vastaavan. Ja mitä kysymykseesi tulee, niin kyllä, kaiken aikaa! Miksi en nauttisi omasta seurastani, minähän olen loistava keskustelija? Toisinaan tuntuu, että olen ainoa tuntemani henkilö, jonka kanssa ylipäätään kannattaa keskustella…"

"No mistä sinä sitten keskustelet _itsesi_ kanssa?" Tanis kysyi hivenen nenäkkäästi.

Mies virnisti. "Voi, milloin mistäkin… Tällä kertaa argumentoin mitä arvelet saavuttamasi heittäytymällä alas parvekkeelta."

Tanis puristi kätensä nyrkkiin. "En aikonut…"

Tuntematon heilautti kättään vähätellen. "Älä huoli! En minä yritä sinua estää tai mitään. Siis, eihän se minulle kuulu, mitä elämälläsi teet – sillä mitä siitä nyt on jäljellä. Kunhan mietin, mitä yrität sillä saavuttaa. Ottaen huomioon, miten paljon haltiat kammoavat kuolemasta puhumistakin, niin väkisinkin pistää miettimään yritätkö nyt näpäyttää perhettäsi sinne missä tuntuu…"

Tanis punehtui kiukusta. "Eivät he ole minun perhettäni! He eivät välitä minusta, kukaan ei välitä! Äitikin…" - Tanis tunsi miten kyyneleet alkoivat poltella hänen silmiään - "äitikin on poissa, eikä… minulla ole ole enää… mitään…! Mutta minä näytän niille! Minä…"

Muukalainen nyökkäili ymmärtäväisen näköisenä. "Sinä hyppäät, ja sitten heillä on paha mieli ja he sanovat toisilleen 'olimmepa me tyhmiä'… Ja sinut haudataan ja vähän aikaa kaikki kantavat kukkia ja miettivät että 'on se nyt sääli', mutta sitten he unohtavat ja jatkavat elämäänsä, eikä sinusta jäänyt jäljelle muuta kuin sammalta keräävä hautakivi ja pihakiveykselle jättämäsi sotku."

Tanis tuijotti muukalaista kykenemättä uskomaan korviaan: koskaan hän ei ollut kuullut kenenkään viittaavan kuolemaan yhtä yliolkaisesti. "Mutta… mutta…!"

Mies kurkotti katsomaan alas parvekkeelta. "Tuonne on melkoisesti matkaa." Sitten, piittaamatta Tanisin kauhistuneesta henkäisystä, hän hypähti kaidepuulle seisomaan ja kumartui huolettomasti eteenpäin. "Tosiaan. Jos tästä loikkaa, ehtii kyllä kelata elämäänsä läpi aika perusteellisesti. Etenkin", hän lisäsi, kiepahtaen hengenvaarallisesti ympäri kantapäittensä varassa, "kun ei ole kertynyt kovin paljon elämää muisteltavaksi." Hän ojensi kätensä Tanisia kohti. "Haluatko katsoa?"

Tanis kavahti kauemmas ja katsoi miestä kuin vaarallista mielipuolta, joka tämä varmasti olikin. Miten kummassa sellainen oli päästetty tunkeutumaan Puhujan palatsiin?

Mies naurahti huvittuneena. "Mitä, pelottaako sinua? Mutta sinähän halusit hypätä, eikö vain?"

"Si-sinä olet ihan hullu!" Tanis älähti.

Muukalainen kallisti päätään ja virnuili kuin markkina-ilveilijä. "Ehkä, mutta sain puhutuksi sinut pois reunalta, eikö totta?" hän vastasi ja hypähti sirosti alas kaiteelta. "Sitä paitsi, olisit ollut aivan turvassa minun kanssani – en ole koskaan pudonnut yhdeltäkään sillalta muutoin kuin tositarkoituksella." Miehen ilme muuttui vakavammaksi, ja hetken hän näytti melkein vihaiselta – ketä kohtaan, sitä Tanis ei tiennyt, ja hän valmistautui juoksemaan mikäli muukalainen kävisi uhkaavaksi – mutta sitten mies vain nakkasi niskojaan ja lähti kävelemään pois parvekkeelta. "Tavaton, miten aika rientää! Meidän pitäisi olla jo menossa, jos mielimme ehtiä ajoissa aterialle!"

Tanis katsoi häneen silmät selällään. "Tietääkö Puhuja, että – tai siis – Olet siis vieraana täällä?"

Muukalainen katsahti häneen teeskennellyn yllättynyt ilme kasvoillaan. "Oi? Hyvänen aika, luulitko todella että olisin tupsahtanut tänne kutsumatta?" Tanisin ilme varmaankin riitti vastaukseksi, sillä mies naurahti iloisesti. "Natiainen, sellaista aikaa en tiedä tulevaksi jolloin Loki Taivaankulkija käännytettäisiin pois Puhujan talosta kuin halpa kerjäläinen!"

Tanisin silmät laajenivat. Taivaankulkija! Toki hän oli kuullut tarinoita tästä salaperäisestä henkilöstä, joka tuli ja meni miten tahtoi ja josta kukaan ei osannut varmuudella sanoa muuta kuin että hän oli vanha, vanhempi kuin Mullistus, kenties Krynniäkin vanhempi… ja oletettavasti puolihullu. Poika katsoi nyt miestä aiempaa tarkemmin. Ensi näkemältä hän oli muistuttanut haltiaa, mutta nyt Tanis näki, että hänessä oli myös jotain, mikä toi mieleen ihmisen – ja kuitenkaan hän ei ollut kuten Tanis, puolhaltia, vaan jotain muuta, sillä mikään hänessä ei ikinä olisi voinut olla puolet siitä tai tästä: hän oli se mikä oli, kokonaisuudessaan.

Tanis muisti äkkiä jotakin mitä Gilthanas oli kerran sanonut: "Hän on varmasti sitä, mitä irdat olisivat voineet olla, jos eivät olisi langenneet".

Loki hymyili hänelle. "Ota kuva, se kestää pidempään", hän sanoi, ja kun Tanis avasi suunsa kysyäkseen mitä hän oikein tarkoitti omituisella kommentillaan, Loki naurahti ja katosi portaisiin. "Nähdään aterialla, Tanis Puolhaltia!"

Kesti hetken ennen kuin Tanis muisti, ettei ollut lainkaan esitellyt itseään.

* * *

Aterialla Tanis piti Lokia silmällä varmana siitä, että hän mainitsisi jotain tämän hullusta päähänpistosta, mutta tuli lopulta siihen tulokseen että Loki katsoi asian loppuun käsitellyksi. Hän pani kyllä merkille, että seuraavina päivinä Loki hakeutui tuon tuostakin hänen seuraansa, kai varmistaakseen ettei hän yrittäisi mitään muuta, mutta ei koskaan ottanut parvekkeen tapahtumia puheeksi ja pian Tanis alkoi itsekin melkein ajatella uneksineensa koko jutun.

Loki oli lystikästä seuraa. Hän tarinankertojan kykynsä olivat vailla vertaa ja hän tiesi, miten ottaa yleisönsä. Tanis pani hieman vahingoniloisesti merkille, että jopa Porthios terästäytyi aina Lokin aloittaessa uuden tarinan, vaikka esittikin välinpitämätöntä. Loki kertoi maista, jotka olivat niin kaukana että niiden yllä loistavat tähdetkin olivat toiset kuin ne jotka valaisivat heidän öistä taivastaan, ja joita asuttivat olennot, joiden tavat ja ulkomuodot poikkesivat heistä mutta jotka kuitenkin olivat monella tapaa tuttuja, heidän kaltaisiaan: myös he söivät, tekivät työtä, sotivat ja rakastivat.

Tanis huomasi, että Lokin tarinat kertoivat usein henkilöistä, jotka tunsivat itsensä jollain tapaa ulkopuolisiksi: orvoista, löytölapsista, hylkiöistä. Kaikki he elivät paikoissa, joissa heitä ei joko haluttu tai pystytty ymmärtämään, ja he joutuivat kärsimään omasta erilaisuudestaan ja sopeutumattomuudestaan. Lopulta he jättivät kotinsa ja kulkivat pitkään maailmalla, kunnes huomasivat, että se, mikä heidän kansansa parissa oli ollut outoa tai kummeksuttavaa, saattoikin muualla olla aivan tavallista ja hyväksyttävää. Ennen pitkää he aina löysivät ystäviä, jotka ymmärsivät heitä ja olivat valmiit hyväksymään heidät omana itsenään, ja yhdessä he kokivat monia suuria seikkailuja. Toisinaan he palasivat perheittensä luo, mutta paluu oli aina katkeransuloinen: se paikka ei ollut heitä varten.

Tanisista tuntui kuin Loki olisi kertonut tarinoitaan juuri hänelle. Toisinaan hän jopa loi poikaan vaivihkaisen katseen tai väläytti pienen hymyn, kuin merkiksi yhteisymmärryksestä. "Mitä siitä, jos he eivät hyväksy sinua?", tuo hymy tuntui sanovan, "Maailma on avara! Löydät kyllä paikkasi, ja ystäviä, jotka ovat valmiit jakamaan kanssasi niin ilon kuin surunkin hetket…"

* * *

… _Ja niin olen löytänytkin,_ Tanis tuumi palatessaan muistoistaan nykyhetkeen. Hän huomasi ystäviensä katsovan itseään odottavasti, ja takelteli hieman yrittäessään miettiä, miten kuvailla henkilöä, joka pakeni kuikkia määritelmiä kuin kämmenissä kannettu vesi.

"Loki… teki oman erilaisuuteni hyväksymisestä minulle helpompaa. Hän ei tarjonnut turhaa lohdutusta tai uskotellut, että aikanaan haltiat oppisivat katsomaan minua ja näkisivät kaltaisensa, haltian, eivät puoli-ihmistä. Koska niin ei voinut olla, koskaan. Sen sijaan… hän aina kannusti minua lähtemään Qualinostista, katselemaan maailmaa ja etsimään omaa paikkaani siinä. Ja niin olen tehnytkin – ensin hänen kanssaan, myöhemmin itsekseni… ja vaikka Qualianost tulee aina olemaan osa minua enkä todennäköisesti lakkaa koskaan toivomasta sukuni hyväksyntää, tuntuvat nuoruuteni ongelmat pienemmiltä kun ne asettaa koko maailman mittakaavaan. Olen löytänyt ystäviä, jotka ymmärtävät minua ja hyväksyvät minut sellaisena kuin olen… ja siitä saan kiittää Lokia, sillä juuri hän avasi silmäni. Sillä hän _ymmärsi_."

Tanis hymyili lämpimästi. "Qulianostissa Loki tunnetaan useilla nimillä – Taivaankulkija, Tarinanpunoja, Ikinuori, Hopeakieli – mutta häntä kutsutaan myös Kulkuriksi, Kodittomaksi ja Muuttolinnuksi. Ja ehkä on niin, että se, joka on kotonaan kaikkialla on meistä eniten vailla paikkaa, jota kutsua kodiksi."

Tanis loi Kitiaraan anteeksipyytävän katseen. "Olen pahoillani, etten voi selittää häntä sinulle tämän paremmin; voin vain luvata, että jos veljesi on hänen seurassaan, niin sen paremmassa turvassa hän ei voisi olla."

Kit mutristi suutaan mutta nakkasi sitten olkapäitään huitaisten anteeksipyynnön syrjään. "Voi, en minä hänestä suorastaan huolissaan ole – veljeni ovat tulleet oikein hyvin toimeen kaksistaankin, ja tiedän että Raistlin pitää kyllä varansa." Sitten hän väläytti vinon hymyn ja takertui Tanisin käsivarteen. "Riittää jo maageista ja veljistä! Eikö meidän ole jo aika etsiytyä vuoteeseen~?" Silmänisku ei jättänyt mitään tulkinnan varaan, ja Tanis lehahti punaiseksi ennen kuin virnisti ja seurasi Kitiaraa ulos yöhön.


End file.
